AK Nummer 2
by smargden
Summary: Grundidé; När Harry träffas av en AK transporteras han med diffusa minnen och potentiell styrka tillbaks till första gången han utsattes för den. Storryn i sig själv börjar efter att Harry kommit till Dursleys efter bok 5.
1. Chapter 1

**AK Nummer 2**

By Smargden

Grundidé; När Harry träffas av en AK transporteras han med diffusa minnen och potentiell styrka tillbaks till första gången han utsattes för den.

Storryn i sig själv börjar efter att Harry kommit till Dursleys efter bok 5.

Edit 2009-07-25

—

**** 1 ****

:A/N: Många storys jag har läst talar om stor förstörelse när en AK-förbannelse slår i fysiska saker, den riktigt förstör allt möjligt. Medan den i originalets 4.e bok när den falske Moody använder den mot insekten han förevisade de tre oförlåtbara förbannelserna ingen skada skedde utöver att insekten dog.

Det tar jag för intäkt på att den förbannelsen INTE skadar fysiska saker. I min värld skulle den till och med kunna avlänkas, reflekteras, av en slätpolerad metallyta. Likaså har jag inte sett att den skadar sina offer fysiskt, utan enbart gör dem döda. Alltså klassar jag den som _själslig_. Tortyrförbannelsen, kittlingsbesvärjelsen liksom danssjukan är alla mentalt påverkande.

:A/N – slut/

** — **

Harry hade inte sovit ens tio minuter i följd under den vecka han legat på det som föreställde säng, tre gånger hade han besökt toaletten under den tiden. Var kväll hade Petunia puttat in ett par torra brödskivor, en öppnad burk av något som föreställde soppa och en flaska vatten genom _kattdörren_. Det var den matranson han hade haft att leva på, om han hade brytt sig om dem. Han ville dö, — dö ifrån allt. Då skulle han äntligen få träffa sina föräldrar och Sirius igen. Han hade sänt Hedwig till Gringotts med sitt testamente. Han hade också skrivit varför han inte kunde ha andra som bevittnade det.

Det var egentligen ett ganska bittert brev, han hade dock fått ett bekräftat svar efter andra gången han sände sitt brev. Regnot på Gringotts hade sänt en av deras budbärare med förfrågan om det verkligen var han själv och att han inte var påverkad av andras styrning. Ett litet piller som var med deras brev skulle han svälja och vänta i fem minuter innan han skrev sitt svar, och droppade två droppar blod på markerade ställen på brevet. Efter det kom beskedet att hans testamente var giltigt.

Harry hade haft tid att fundera, och hur han än modulerade om alla händelser kom han ändå till samma resultat. Förutsägelsen gjorde det absolut klart att inget kunde döda vare sig Harry eller Voldemort annat än att den ene av dem dödade den andre.

Alltså — tills minst en av dem var död. Inget av det nämnde något om _HUR_ det kunde ske, utöver att det var _för den andres hand_. Inget om magi, alltså kunde det vara omagiskt så väl som magiskt. Rituellt, eller burdust, spelade ingen roll.

Han kom också fram till att Albus Dumbledore INTE hade gjort minsta lilla för att förbereda honom för ett andra möte med Voldemort, slutsatsen av det kunde endast betyda att Albus avsåg låta Harry dö. För att efter det kunde vem som helst döda Voldi.

Unge Harry hade också kommit till den slutsatsen att Albus intre kunde vara omedveten om vare sig Quirres situation, eller clownen Gilderoy. När det blev bekant att Sirius hade rymt, fanns Remus på Hogwarts, en av de som kunde tänkas döda honom i raseri. Albus hade haft för lätt att godta att Sirius var oskyldig, samtidigt som han INTE hade fått Severus att godta att Sirius var oskyldig. Alltså fanns det ett samspel där som var fördolt. De ORDER Snape hade av Albus skulle vara intressant att veta.

Nå, nästa lärare var egentligen också något underligt, en dödsätare med förändrat utseende. Polyjuice höll en timme, alltså kunde han inte riskera att börja återta sitt rätta utseende inför andra, alltså måste han ta en förnyad dos inom kortare tid. Allt från 45 min till 55 min. Allt för att det inte skulle bli för uppenbart att 55 minuter var _kritiskt_.

Dessutom, tog det en hel måncykel att framställa en bryggd. Var dag skulle han behöva ha utseendet från klockan 7 på morgonen till klockan 9 på kvällen, allt med förutsättningen att en elev eller annan lärare kunde _drabba_ honom under den tiden.

Harry tog fram lite papper och började räkna, 25 galleons för en färdig dos, de var inte billiga, han hade tagit reda på det innan de själva gjorde tre doser under andra året. Men 17 doser om dag var ett minimum, Visserligen kunde han _kanske_ fuska några dagar under veckosluten, men det skulle ändå bara påverka slutsumman marginellt. Det skulle kosta omkring 13 tusen galleons per månad, för färdiga doser, kanske reducerat till en tredjedel om han bryggde det själv, men han skulle behöva brygga minst 500 doser för var månad.

Det skulle omöjligt kunna göras av honom själv utan att väcka misstankar, Alltså återstod bara två möjligheter – KÖP, eller att det tillverkades av Snape, även det skulle vara i det närmaste uteslutet utan att visa resten av skolan att något _udda_ förekom. Samma sak avseende ingredienserna, skolan skulle inte stå som köpare.

Alltså återstod endast köp som alternativ. Minst 120 tusen Galleons skulle det kosta, ok minst 100 tusen om det kunde minska under jul och påsk uppehållen. Men det var ändå satt utom alla möjligheter, även för Voldis lilla stab innan han var materialiserad igen. Enda slutsats — Dumbledore _visste_ och hjälpt till.

Slutligen år 5. Skolan var egentligen _autonom_, men med ett visst inflytande från styrelsen, som hade en plats utsedd av ministeriet. Ministern hade ingen behörighet för skolan annat än genom styrelsen, och de kunde inte gå in på detaljer. Alltså kunde Dolores framfart på skolan inte ha skett utan rektorns godkännande. Alltså OM — han hade brytt sig.

Slutsats: Rektor Albus Dumbledore avser inte hindra Voldemort och hans gäng. Inget hade han gjort genom åren för att få stopp på hans återkomst, inget gjorde han för att hjälpa den uppväxande generationen. Med det var Albus Dumbledore en större fara för omgivningen än Voldi sjäv var, för egentligen fanns Voldi enbart därför att han var indirekt _skapad_ av Albus Dumbledore. Det hade han som minne från när Voldi försökte ta hans kropp vid striden på ministeriets reception. Voldis _hat_ var i bottnen riktad mot allt det Albus Dumbledore stod för.

Och nu – insåg han också _varför_. Medan han satt och stirrade på sina anteckningar märkte han hur det brände till i hans ärr, Voldemort gjorde något — något mer än bara tänka — och efter ett par ögonblick förstod han vad, därför att han drogs ut genom det stängda fönstret.

Innan något annat hann hända såg han hur det gröna energiknippet var på väg mot honom — och han skälv mot den och mot Voldemort, efter det brände det till när energin slog in i hans bringa.

Allt blev svart.

—

*****


	2. Chapter 2

**AK Nummer 2**

By Smargden

Edit 2009-07-25

—

**** 2 ****

Harry vaknade ofta i samband med sina mardrömmar, det var som att det som hände hade hänt förut, som att han levde sitt liv — en andra gång.

Hans dröm hade visat bilder av hur han gick i en skola för magianvändare, han hade också _i drömmen_ fått lära sig att hans föräldrar var magianvändare och varför han fanns hos Petunia. Det var egentligen helt ointressant vilka de övriga i familjen var, det var Petunias närvaro som var det intressanta.

Men ännu mer viktigt var det att de han i drömmen hade sett inte fick makten igen.

Men hans tillvaro medgav ingen möjlighet för honom att göra något _nu_. Alltså mer än att ta hand om sig själv, och det kunde han inte göra där han fanns. I vart fall inte utan hjälp.

—

"Dobby". 'pop'

"Harry Potter kallar på Dobby — Hur kan Harry Potter sir veta om mig?"

"Dobby — han du hjälpa mig, kan du finna någon av dina fränder som behöver binda med någon, innan de förtvinar?"

"Dobby vet om tre, som behöver — hjälp, Sir."

"Kan du höra med dem, om någon av dem är villiga att bina med mig, eller om de kan vara med mig utan bindning, huvudsaken att de inte far illa."

"Binda sir, det är enda möjligheten."

"Hör med dem om de, eller någon av dem är villig."

"Dobby är strax tillbaks – Sir." 'pop'

—

Det var ett år sedan nu, som Dubby hade hjälpt honom att träffa Kawira, Ozaki och Duki, de var egentligen en familj, och de hade _blivit över_ när en familjegren helt försvann. De hade valt att inte blanda sig med de rester som fanns kvar av deras grundfamilj men nu var de desperata, och tog tacksamt emot möjligheten att förena sin magi med unge Potter.

Den enda _bostad_ Harry hade kunnat anvisa dem var _om de hittade_ någon plats som var tillräckligt _säker_ för dem. Harry hade också talat om för dem hur han hade det och vilken hjälp han behövde.

Det hade varit starten på ett vänskapligt förbund. Kawira valde att _inviga_ Harry i det alla alver hade en bestämd uppfattning att _människorna_ inte skulle få kännedom om, alvmagi. Han hade visserligen fört upp sin begäran till deras egen konselj, och talat för sin sak.

Harry hade erbjudits att bli _blodsbroder_ med honom, det var enda möjligheten för honom att kunna förmedla kunskapen utan att själv dö innan han ens hunnit börja förmedla kunskapen. Men det innebar också att Harry visste att kunskapen var för honom enbart, och att endast döden väntade om han förmedlade den kunskapen vidare.

Fyra månader hade det dröjt innan han började förstå, men det innebar att en helt ny värld öppnades för honom.

Han kunde nu _tona ut_ ur tillvaron, trots att han fanns kvar på plats och kunde se och höra vad som hände. Han såg också magi på ett nytt sätt.

I hans drömmar hade han bara sett magi utföras med trollspö. Alltså bortsett från husalver, goblins och i några få fall av Albus. Nu gjorde han rätt många saker själv, som att _stjäla_ mjölk och bröd från butiken. Men med alvernas hjälp kunde han också få mat från Hogwarts. Han hade också börjat motionera sin kropp, efter att han hade lärt sig att förflytta sig på alvers sätt var inlåsning i skrubben inga problem.

Han hade tidigt börja tänka i banor av att ändra på mycket, men han insåg — i vart fall medan han sov, att han skulle ha små möjligheter att vinna något med det. Men han hade just varit med om en _väckarklocka_. Petunia hade använt saxen på hans hår, det hade sett förskräckligt illa ut och följande morgon var det som innan. Metamorfi, alltså om han började jobba på det borde han kunna nyttja förmågan bättre.

Det fanns flera sätt att vinna andras uppmärksamhet — offensivt typ Voldi, Administarativt som Dumbledore, eller hans eget – underordnat. Han skulle se undernärd och misshandlad ut. Men han skulle naturligtvis inte vara det — den här gången, för nu var han övertygad om att han levde sitt liv för — åtminstone andra, gången. Hur det kom sig hade han ingen aning om, men det verkade fungera.

Parallellt med att han nu fanns hos Dursley's hade han också en tillvaro i Wales på familjens forna hem. Sedan många år sköttes den av stiftelse, och de hyrde ut rum för övernattning och serveras mat i matsalen. Allt för att underhålla slottet. Dock fanns det ett våningsplan som fortfarande inte syntes för andra än de som var invigda i hemligheten — eller var blodsbördiga i familjegrenen.

Det var inte mycket han kunde göra där, men det fanns ett bibliotek och lite bättre utrymmen än han hade hos Dursley's. Han övervägde ofta att helt enkelt _flytta_, men inom sig visste han att det skulle vara att ge upp sin hemlighet. Att spela kort och ha trumf och joker på hand gav bättre resultat om de övriga inte visste om hans hand, alltså — fortsatte han som förut, åtminstone som det såg ut i andras ögon.

—

Han hade fått sitt _brev_, och öppnat det, för han visste att om han inte öppnade det skulle det komma fler. Men han visste också att om det blev diskussion om det skulle det bli problem, alltså lät han ingen annan se brevet. Vernon _med familj_ skulle åka på semester hade han bestämt sig för, alltså ordnade Harry så att Petunia vann ett pris — för sin trädgård, en resa för _tre_ personer en vecka till Barcelona.

Naturligtvis höll det på att gå snett, de tänkte lämna honom till fru Figg. Det var tills Harry diskret lyckades få Petunia att förstå att Petunia var Dumbledores spion. Han tänkte tillbaks på samtalet.

"Moster . . . måste jag? . . . förra gången jag var där kom det ut en annan tant genom deras spis, jag blev så rädd att jag pinkade på mig, och svimmade. Sen väckte de upp mig och jag var som om jag inte hade vätt ner mig. Sen efter att de hade pratat färdigt om nåt med . . . jag förstod inte vad . . . så slängde hon in nåt punlver i spisen och sa nåt med rektorsexp något och som slutade på _ox_ eller _ts_ nån ting _Hog_ – nåt var det."

"Är du säker på det?"

"Ja, jag vill inte gå dit mer — kan jag inte vara kvar här, gräsmattan behöver vattnas, och det kan vi inte göra på dagen med vattningsförbudet, det måste jag göra när alla andra sover, så måste jag hålla ogräset borta från rosorna och . . ."

"JA . . ja, det ligger något i det. ja — men ställ inte till något här inne medan vi är borta."

"Nej moster."

På Gringotts blev hans första åtgärd att ta ett initiativ som han inte hade fått förut, och eftersom ingen från Hogvarts hade hunnit komma till honom med hans nyckel, så fanns bara möjligheten att skaffa en ny.

—

"Vad önskar du unge herre, är du inte lit väl liten för att vara ute själv?" Undrade den goblin som Harry hade kommit fram till.

"Jag har fått mitt Hogwartsbrev, men jag var så liten när mina föräldrar dog och jag har inget fått veta om de ens hade något att lämna tull mig. Så jag undrar om det är möjligt att få veta något om det?"

"Vad heter du?"

"Potter Sir — Harry Potter." Han hörde suset av inandningar runt omkring sig.

"Underligt — vi sänder besked varje månad."

"VA — jag har aldrig fått några brev. Eller något annat heller, de här kläderna är de som Dudley inte kan ha längre, det är de paltor de ger mig att använda. — Se här är det enda brev jag någonsinn har fått, hogwartsvbrevet. Det är adresserat till Privet Drive nummer 4 — Skrubben under trappan — det är adresserat så för det är där jag bor." Och han höll upp det så alla bakom kunde se innan han ursäktade sig och vände framsidan mot goblinen.

"Griphook — för unge herr Potter till Regnot."

Harry visste att nu skulle det inte dröja länge innan hela magivärlden visste hur Harry Potter hade det.

Det hade blivit att svara på en del frågor, som Harry besvarade sanningsenligt. Alltså som den officiella sanningen var, och som frågorna var ställda behövde han inte nämna om de drömmar han hade haft, eller de möjligheter som hade öppnats efter hans första möte med Dobby.

"Det är helt klart att Albus Dumbledore har underlåtit att sköta sina skyldigheter. Du kan — om du vill — förklara att _du frånsäger_ honom rätten att vara din förmyndare i magivärlden. Då kan du ianspråktaga din rätt och ta på dig _arvsringen_ till familjen Potter. Du kan inte ta på Lordringen innan du blir myndig, men som det är så omvandlas arvsringen till lordringen, när du inte längre har din familj eller förmyndare. Här är den ringen, du behöver bara sätta den på din vänstra hands tredje finger från tummen räknat."

"Aj . . den stack mig. Men nu känns den varm."

"Den har accepterat dig, nu kan du droppa en droppe blod där, med det upphör Albus Dumbledors rätt att bestämma över dig och dina tillgångar här."

Harry tog den nål som fanns på bordet och stack fingret, och klämde fram en droppe som han styrde till rätt plats. Han såg magin formligen omsluta pergamentet och honom själv.

"Nu — nu är du din helt egen, och om du tittar på ringen formas den nu om, egentligen händer det att den kompletterar sig självt till sin egentliga form. När du får en son, då kommer den att dela sig igen, och en arvsring finns att ge den du väljer att ge den till, ifall du får fler söner. Vilket är den förstfödde, och om du väljer en senare — måste du frånsäga de före all rätt till namn och status som kommer av familjen Potter. Du behöver diskutera en hel del om det med Kakrinov." Renot och nickade mot den goblin som just kom in, och fortsatte. "Kakrinov var den som hade hand om familjen Pottes tillgångar hos oss innan Dumbledore satte det i händerna på Griphook."

"Tack, tack för all hjälp Sir." Sa Harry och vände sig till den nyinkomna goblinen.

**

Tre timmar senare lämnade en nöjd Harry Gringotts, han hade både ett kort för den omagiska världen, samt en myntpåse för dem magiska, och båda var kopplade till hans valv. Dessutom visste han att han med sin gringottsnyckel kunde signera direkta transaktioner om han köpte dyrare saker. Alltså hans transaktionsvalv tömdes och ersattes med motsvarande belopp, det skulle gå att kalla in gamla nycklar, men Harry hade insisterat på att det skulle finnas tusen galleons kvar i det valvet och den som avsåg ta ut något skulle identifieras.

Men det var många fler saker som också hade hänt, han hade besökt de personliga valven för Gryffindor, Ravenclaw och Slytherin, och slutligen _Hogwarts valv_. Som arvtagare av tre av grundarna hade han full rätt över valvet. Han kunde inte neka Hufflepuffs arvtagare besök i valvet, men den arvtagaren kunde själv inte _disponera_ valvet.

Det var en invecklad procedur som byggde på att de skulle vara fyra som gemensamt administrerade det, och därför hade det blivit så tecknat att _en_ inte kunde hindra tre. Det handlade inte om skolan Hogwarts utan själva ägardelen för platsen och slottet självt. Men det omfattade också ALLT inne på slottet — utom personliga tillhörigheter.

Trots att skolan bedrevs på slottet Hogwarts så var den administrativa funktionen att allt som köptes för skolans drift en del av _kostnaden_ att hyra lokalerna. Alltså ägdes exempelvis böckerna i biblioteket av _fastigheten Hogwarts_ inte av skolan Hogwarts. Huvuddelen av _driften_ finansierades henom Hogwarts eget kapital. Just därför var också alla gemensamma anskaffningar _skolans_ och därmed _Hogwarts egendom_. Men valvet hade absolut inte dåligt med kontanta medel.

Kort sagt _pengar_ var inte något Harry Potter skulle behöva bekymra sig över. Kakrinov, hade fått stora friheter att låta kapitalet arbeta, Harry hade ökat Gringotts avkastning för tjänsten från de ursprungliga 3 procenten till fem procent där Kakrinov fick de två nya andelarna personligt. Han hade också passat på att samtidigt skriva eget sitt testamente. Ett testamente som inte många skulle uppskatta.

Efter Gringotts blev hans första besök Ollivanders, för sitt trollspö. Det kändes så välbekant att sluta handen om det trollspö han hade sett i sina drömmar. Så han betalade för den och medan han räknade upp Galleons kom han på en sak.

"Hur mycket kostar ett fodral att ha den i, och finns det nåt jag kan ja vid armen så det är lätt och snabbt att få fram den?"

"Trollspökoger finns, den billigaste 4 galleons, och uppåt till . . . ja de dyrare är endast för aurorer och med deras intyg."

"Då vill jag ha det bästa jag kan få köpa tack."

Efter att ha tittat på Harry en lång stund suckade han, hämtade ett paket och sa. "Du kan komma att behöva den, så du får köpa det här, det är ett gränsfall. Det finns de med fler fack, men detta har bara ett fack men kan binda sig till dig, sätt två droppar av ditt blod på dessa två ställen, men läs bruksanvisningen först. Tyvärr kan jag inte sälja den till dig, men skulle jag ha kunnat det, skulle den ha kostat 18 galleons, men nu måste du ursäkta mig, jag har jobb jag måste sköta om." Sa Maximus Ollivander och lade ner paketet på disken medan han vände sig om och skyndade ut till utrymmet bortom disken.

Harry svor inom sig och hade börjat vända sig om för att gå ut när han kom på vad som just hände, snabbt toga han upp 20 galleons och lade dem där paketet hade funnits innan han tog den till sig och skyndade ut. Hade han vänt sig om för att titta hade han sett en leende Ollivander.

Efter det blev det att investera i två koffertar, en av den billigaste för förstaårselever, och en som var det bästa i lager. Han köpte en som var lätt och liten, han förstod att den inte skulle räcka långt, men den fyllde behovet för en första års elev. Medan han tittade sig runt bestämde han sig att inte köpa den _speciella_ medan han bar sitt karaktäristiska _Harry Potterutseende_, alltså skulle han behöva komma tillbaks igen. Men inget hindrade honom från att ta med en broschyr.

Provtagning av kläder för Hogwarts, det skulle ta två timmar innan de blev klara, det passade honom utmärkt. Och han letade sig nedåt in i de mörkare delarna, hans svaga minnen ledde honom till en Borg . . . nånting han hade ett svagt minne av att ljushårig hade stigit in där. Han backade tillbaks och koncentrerade sig, samtidigt som han lät sin alvmagi hjälpa till.

Nu såg han platsen klart Borgin and Burkes, han steg in.

"Ah Herr Malfoy . . . vad kan jag stå till tjänst med?"

"Min son behöver ett extra trollspö, ett som inte kan spåras. Han börjar på Hogwarts i höst och kommer att behöva ett neutralt redskap."

"Naturligtvis min vän, någon speciell kombination?"

"Något i stil med blodlönn och basilisk skulle passa, ifall du har den kombinationen."

"Ett ögonblick." och efter att herr borgin hade varit ifrån ett ögonblick kom han åter. "Här blodlönn med basilisktand som kärna, något mer?"

"Ja, ett flerfacks trollspökoger, det bästa du har, han måste kunna kalla fram rätt trollspö utan att någon kan upptäcka att det finns ännu ett kvar. Men också en tidvändare om du har"

"Ja, jag hade just tänkt föreslå något i den stilen." Sa Borgin inställsamt, och fortsatte, efter att han varit ännu en vända ut bakom disken. "Det blir 456 galleons Sir."

"Det va . . Det är bra om du glömmer att jag någonsin varit här i dag, skulle jag ertappa dig med att nämna det ens för mig själv så vet jag att du inte är att lita på — och du vet vad det kan resultera i. Här, 500 jämt." Sa Harry och släppte ner hundra galleons på disken, vände sig om och gick ut.

Så snart han hade kommit ut ur butiken steg han in i skuggorna och tonade ut sig ur tillvaron. Där drev han bort utseendet ur Lucius Malfoy ur sitt sinne och blev mer likt Severus Snape utan att det skulle identifiera honom som Snape.

Medan han fortfarande var i de mörkare regionerna köpte han också nya glasögon, autofokus och MW var de två förnämliga besvärjelserna på dem. Medd MW skulle han kunna se magi, både när det utfördes samt magiska fält och besvärjelser på föremål, även vätskor med magi skulle markeras. Böcker skulle bli nästa investering, alltså böcker som var utanför skoluppsättningen. Men innan dess skulle det bli den koffert han hade dreglat över någon timme, en resandes önskedröm.

Dels hade den flera utseendemoder, liten som ett cigarettpaket, en liten resväska, en stor resväska, fullstor koffert och slutligen en garderob med hemlig dörr in till lägenhetsdelen. Alla storleksmoderna var fullt utrustade med osynlighet, och stöldskydd. Bostadsdelen kunde han kompletteringsutrusta med olika livsmedelsuppsättningar. Dessutom kunde han köpa till en leveransbox fyra olika restauranger kunde han anslute till den.

Han bara öppnade luckan för att hämta ut menyn, efter att han hade bestämt sig hade han tillbaks den tillsammans med beställningskupongen som skapades när han tryckte sitt trollspö mot det han beställde, samt de pengar det kostade, några ögonblick senare plingade det till i boxen och hans mat var levererad.

_Ming Dragon_ och _Läckande Kitteln_ , var de restauranger han valde, Ming för lyx, men kitteln för tidpunkter, och han avsåg att kunna beställa från fler ställen än ett. Men han hade också möjlighet att laga mat själv. Den tredje boxen var till en av de större allmänna butikerna genom den kunde han köpa daglivaror.

Efter den investeringen på 5247 Galleons kände han sig mogen för lite _udda_ böcker, Så det blev tillbaks till Svartalvsgränden. Han hade sett stället redan innan han föreställde sig vara Malfoy.

_Logistic de Magic_ by Jacobe de Bornie, såg intressant ut, tyvärr var den på franska. Medan han väntade på sin tur att expedieras hörde han något som intresserade honom.

"Till skillnad från de som tar in böckerna så kopieras originalet in till den här, utan att det går att se på originalet att den är kopierad, och inga besvärjelser kan hindra det."

Harry lyssnade ny spänt på resten av det samtalet, utan att visa intresse för något annat än boken han höll i handen.

" . . . tusen böcker kan den hålla, sätt bara dit trollspö till innehållsförteckningen så ser du vilka böcker den har, och just den boken blir vad du läser."

"Den kostar?"

"Oh — en bagatell mot vad den är värd kära du, bara 869 galleons."

"Tack — jag sparar, kanske tittar jag in om en vecka eller två. Kan du lägga undan den för min räkning?"

"Du känner till reglerna – köp nu, eller så kan någon annan köpa, inga undanläggningar."

"Jag tittar in om någon vecka – tack." sa den gamla damen och försvann.

"Vad kan jag stå till tjänst med?" Undrade damen som tydligen var den som expedierade.

"Den här boken, verkar intressant, men den är på franska så därför skulle jag också behöva en kursbok för franska. Säg har du flera av den sak du visade den förra kunden?"

"Jag har bara den, och jag antar att du intresserades av den, ditt intresse för annat försvann plötsligt, märkte jag. Och det jag har i språkkursväg är inte i bokform, utan minnen, minnen av klasser. Och för det behöver du ett minnessoll för att kunna använda dem. Så om du har ett minnessoll — eller köper ett så . . . så har jag ett set språkkurs som omfattar franska, spanska, latin, grekiska och svenska."

"Det är intressant, den där speciella boken, den kunde bara rymma tusen böcker, går det att _avregistrera_ en bok och få plats med fler?"

"Nej, inte i den typen, men det finns de som tar in böckerna, dem kan du ta ut böckerna ur igen, och ge plats för nya, de håller bara 500 böcker, dem kan du beställa på vilken bokhandel som helst. Den här den _kopierar_ böckerna naturligtvis är de . . . de finns egentligen inte om du förstår vad jag menar."

"Ah – jag tror jag förstår, okej, den här franska, och ett minnessoll, språkkursen och den där _speciella_ boken köper jag, kanske har du något annat intressant?"

"Jag har även _tomma_ av den där speciella sorten, även de som rymmer 4000 titlar. De är naturligtvis i en annan prisklass. Den hon tittade på har bara plats för 98 böcker kvar, de andra platserna är redan inlagda och därför har den ett mindre värde. Är den ändå intresdsant?"

"Ja — absolut, den och säg 4 nya."

"Naturligtvis — men . . . du har inte frågat om kostnad, jag börjar tro att du inte avser gå härifrån med något alls. Minnessollet 1200, den franska boken 235, den använda boken 869, fyra nya för vardera 2765, du är redan uppe i över 10 tusen."

"Säg till när vi passerar 50'000." Sa Harry med en myndig stämma. Och fortsatte att titta sig runt. Hans blick föll på ett glasögonfodral med innehåll. "Vad skulle de där glasögonen hjälpa mig med?" Frågade han medan han pekade på dem.

"Oh, de där, de lär göra så att den som använder dem läser fem gånger snabbare än normalt, och förstår det texten handlar om. Om det är ett språk som användaren inte kan, går det aningen långsammare men förståelsen för det som står förstås även om de enskilda orden förblir oöversättbara för den som läser."

"Lägg med dem."

"Tack, 325 galleons, vad mer?"

"Egentligen finns det mer jag behöver, men det får bli för ett senare tillfälle om du inte har en bok med tomma sidor som fyller på med text från det som talas, och att det går att ge start och stoppkommando diskret till den."

"Jo, det är en vidareutveckling av den självskrivande dikteringspennan, 196 galleons styck, de är outslitliga."

"Tre, av dem tack, och när vi är inne på den kategorin, har du fjäderpennor som utöver att de fungerar som vanligt även ger _ägaren_ en hint om vad som skrivs med dem."

"Jo, men de kräver att _ägaren_ blodsbinder dig med dem. Efter det blir du medveten om allt som skrivs med dem."

"Tänkte mig ett dussin av dem."

"98 galleons styck"

"Det är ok, och jag ber att få återkomma om jag kommer på något annat jag behöver Här är 16'000 och jag var aldrig här, om du förstår min menaing."

"Naturligtvis Sir. Trevligt att göra affärer med dig."

Direkt utanför dörren tonade han bort ur tillvaron, för att göra en paus och återta sitt undernärda utseende, och göra resten av inköpen som förväntades av en förstaårselev.

Efter att han hade avslutat sina skolinköp kom han på att han också kunde behöva en uppsättning kläder för sitt _egentliga_ utseende och kanske bestående kläder för sitt _snapelikande utsende_ därför blev det några vändor tillbaks till Malkins för att fylld på med några storlekar ytterligare.

För att avsluta sin _Harry Potter inköpsdag_ skulle han visa upp sig i Läckande Kitteln.

"En halv portion dagens Sir. Och om jag kan få låta min skolkoffert finnas här, för tar jag med den hem kommer de att komma på att jag ska försöka komma till Hogwarts, och de låser in mig och förstör det jag har köpt."

"En halv portion bara – du ser ut att behöva dubbel ransin min gosse." Skrockade den Harry hade lärt sig hette _Tom_. Han hade inte heller hunnit registrera det Harry sa om sin koffert.

"Skulle nog behöva, men det skulle ta mig ett par dagar att kunna äta det, jag har aldrig fått mer än att par torra skivor bröd och ett glas vatten — så länge jag kan minnas. Sir."

"VA!?" Utropade Tom, och fortsatte nu med lite mer vanlig ton. "Vem är det som inte ger dig att äta min goss . . . Potter Harry Potter? Är det verkligen så illa. Sätt dig tillbords så kommer jag med mat till dig."

Visst var Harry intresserad av att äta hela portionen, men efter att ha tangerat lite på kanten av tallriken — tuggade han länge — mycket länge på tuggorna. För att sedan skuta undan den, det syntes inte ens att det var något ätet från den. Tom hade tittad noga i smyg, på honom. Han bara ruskade på huvudet, han visste också vad han var tvungen att göra när pojken hade gått.

Tre timmar senare och med lite mer ätet från tallriken men fortfarande såg det ut som att allt fortfarande var kvar, reste sig Harry och gick fram till bardisken, lade fram 10 galleons.

"Tack Sir, men jag får inte plats med mer, och nu är det bäst att jag tar mig tillbaks igen. Räcker det för maten, Sir"

Tom höll på att tappa ögonen. "Snälla vän, an av dem räcker och blir över, men jag har inte hjärta att ta betalt för full portion, du beställde ju trots allt halv dagens, två sikler kostar det. Har du två silverpengar?"

"En gullpeng Sir, min mosters man har alltid talat om att jag äter dem ur huset, så slå . . . så en peng minst måste det kosta Sir. Tack Sir." Sa Harry och tog tillbaks så det blev en Galleons kvar, varpå han skyndade sig ut till omagiska London, medan han ropade över axeln. "Jag kommer igen första september för att hämta kofferten.

Med det var dagens övningar klara, och han tonade fram sig i det han visste att Dumbledore ville att han skulle kalla _hem_.

En vecka skulle han ha på sig innan de kom tillbaks, en vecka med tidvändaren och han skulle läsa – och läsa – och läsa och öva. Han hade en del övriga saker att göra också, som att bloddopa sina speciella pennor. Kofferten skulle också bloddopas enligt bruksanvisningen.

Den delvis använde kopieringsboken, var en skatt i sig självt, den innehöll böcker han inte hade drömt om att kunna skaffa. Skydd mot mental magi, när han såg den sortens titlar kom det minnen ur djupet, minnen av Severus Snape, och nu visste han grunden till _det_ utseendet. Men där fanns också information om hur han skapade illusioner, både mobila och stationära. Efter det syntes han ofta ute i rabatterna.

Aktivt började han söka efter besvärjelsen som han kunde göra saker mindre med, och så fann han den i en av böckerna för för allmänt nyttiga vardagsbesvärjelser besvärjelser. Med hjälp av den kunde han krympa allt han skulle ha med till Hogwarts. Han hade redan räknat ut att han skulle ha en illusion av sig själv hos dem samma dag han skulle vara på tåget. Det skulle vara en söndag, och det skulle kunna ställa till det, men alternativet kunde bli en illusion av honom själv i skrubben. En död han själv. Men det låg några veckor framåt i tiden.

Tre dagar tog det innan magivärlden insåg vad som hänt deras hjälte. Harry märkte det sist av alla, han märkte det när det ringde på dörren.

"Dom är inte hemma, och jag får inte släppa in någon." Sa han utan att öppna. Han hörde klicket i dörren just innan den öppnades. Han förväntade sig två saker, en bra och en dålig. Damen utstrålade vänlighet, och medkänsla.

"Harry, jag vill dig inget ont, kan jag komma in så vi kan talas vid en stund?"

Harry backade tre steg och såg skrämd ut. "Jag får inte släppa in någon."

"Hur länge är de borta?"

"Resten av veckan, de kommer hem på söndag kväll. Jag fick inte följa med fast det är för att jag skött om hennes rabatter som hon vann resan." Snyftade han.

"Jag är Amelia Bones, och är chef över det de många skulle kalla poliser, . . ."

"Jag . . . Jag har inte gjort nåt f . . fe fel, Snaääla – slå mig inte." Sa Harry och sprang in till sin skrubb.

Amelia blev helt förskräckt, pojken var _strykrädd_ han måste ha haft det värre än hon ens var rädd för. Hon bara satte sig ner och hade svårt att stoppa sina tårar.

Hon tänkte på vad mjölkbudet hade sagt, ingen leverans i en vecka — de var borteresta. Hon samlade sig och gick den väg hon hade sett pojken försvinna. Hon hörde snyftningarna från skrubben och leddes dit av dem.

"Du behöver inte vara rädd Harry, du har inte gjort något fel."

"Inte? . . . varför är hemliga polisen då efter mig?"

"Det är inte dig vi är ute efter Harry, men hur du har det. Kan du visa mig ditt rum?"

"Här." Sa Harry och pekade in mot skrubben."

"Jag menar ditt rum Harry, inte en skrubb."

Harry lyckades få fram tårar, samtidigt som han lade sitt Hogwartsbrev på bordet framför henne.

_Herr H. Potter_

_Skrubben under trappan _

_Privet Drive 4_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

—

Amelia visste inte vad hon skulle säga eller göra, tafatt vände hon sig mot honom.

"När fick du mat senast?"

"Oh ingen fara, jag har kvar av brödet ännu, två skivor om dagen, och ett glas vatten. Och så skulle jag få använda duschen några minuter på söndag så att jag inte skulle lukta när de kom hem. Men de slår inte på varmvattnet förrän de har kommit hem, så det är bara kallt vatten. Men det är ju ändå ingen skillnad, för jag får ändå inte använda varmt vatten att tvätta mig i. Ibland får jag tvätta mig i vattnet Dudley har badat i, fast bara ibland, då är det inte så bitande i skinnet som det kalla vattnet är."

"Är det allt du fått at täta på en hel vecka?"

"Oh – jag åt mig ordentligt mätt när jag köpta mina saker till Hogwarts, men jag vet inte vad som kommer att hända om de får veta att jag tänker försöka komma dit. Så det tänker jag vara tyst om och smita iväg tidigt på söndag morgon första september."

"Vänta här Harry." Sa hon och gick ut genom bakdörren. Lite senare kom hon in igen.

"Harry, vill du bo hos mig resten av tiden tills du ska till Hogwarts?"

"Jag vill inte vara till besvär."

"Inget besvär Harry, Susan kan behöva någon att prata med också. Packa det du äger, så ger vi oss av."

"Äger — jag äger inget, det jag har på mig är det de har _lånar ut_ till mig. Allt jag har på mig är vad Dudley inte längre kan ha. Och Hogwartskofferten den finns på Läckande Kitteln, jag vågade inte ta med den hit.

Amelia nickade mot den mörkhyade personen som hade kommit med henne, och han nickade tillbaks.

—


	3. Chapter 3

**AK Nummer 2**

By Smargden

Edit 2009-07-25

—

**** 3 ****

Harry fortsatte att ta sig till _sitt slott_ och sina husalver, och där äta han sina egentliga måltider, det vara också där han nu hade satt ifrån sig sina speciella saker.

Hos Susan och Amelia, koncentrerade jag Harry på att långsamt öka sin ätförmåga, det skulle ta resten av tiden där, innan han skulle kunna visa att han åt fullstora portioner. Det han hade svårast med vara trapporna. Två trappor upp hade han fått ett rum bredvid Susans rum och Hannah's för hon hade eget rum där också.

Han valde att andas ansträngt så snart han ens kommit halva första trappan, för att sedan sakta göra resten av sträckan. Han kunde se på Susan att hon undrade, men hon hade tydligt fått tillsägelse att inte _fråga_.

Men Harry kunde lästa _The Profet_, och förstod att det hade blivit uppståndelse i magivärlden. Han satt och läste tidningen från dagen efter att han hade varit i Diagongränden.

_Harry Potter — räddaren av vår tillvaro i missär_

_Av Rita Skeeter._

_Det har kommit till denna reporters kännedom att brevet till Harry Potter var adresserat till en mugglaradress, och inte vilken adress som helst utan till skrubben under trappan._

_Alltså de mugglarna som Harry Potter placerades hos har behandlat honom sämre än vad vanligt folk behandlar sin husalver. Världshusvärden Tom på Läckande Kitteln berättade att pojken höll på i flera timmar för att äta och ändå inte fick i sig så det syntes att det hade ätits från tallriken._

_Flera andra iakttagelser tyder på att pojken dessutom ofta misshandlas. Allt det skulle kunna vara misstydningar om det inte vore för att han är bara skinn och ben. De på Malkins klädesbutik trodde inte sina ögon när han påstod att han skulle börja på Hogwarts. De de tidigare haft i hans storlek har ingen varit äldre än åtta år. Så efterutvecklad är vår räddare på grund av hur mugglarna har behandlat honom._

_För mer info se sidan 6 och 7._

"Harry." Han släppte tidningen och tittade upp på en gråtande Susan.

"Ja."

"Faster sa att jag inte fick fråga, eller störa med frågor. Men jag måste få veta."

"Gör inget — fråga på bara."

"Det som står, är det verkligen så illa?"

"Jag vet inte hur jag ska svara, jag lever, vilket inga andra har lyckats med som drabbats av hans . . . nå. Jo jag lever, men jag är svag, orkar inte så mycket, men sen jag kom hit känns det bättre. Jag är hemskt tacksam för det, men det känns som jag inkräktar på din tid. Så jag försöker hålla mig på rummet för att inte störa. Jag är ändå inte van att ha andra omkring mig."

"Oh Harry, vad kan jag göra för att hjälpa?"

"Du finns ju här, och jag vill inte vara till besvär. Du hade väl andra saker du vill göra innan du börjar på Hogwarts, gör det — för efteråt kan du inte göra det du skulle ha gjort. Jag . . . jag har det bra. Tack för att du fråga."

Senare samma dag knackade Susan på Harrys dörr, hon öppnade innan hon fick något svar.

"Harry det här är Hannah, hon och jag ska över till henne, vill du fö . . . Vad gör du?" Hon såg två saker som fäktades på golvet.

"Oh — _**finite**_ jag bara övade lite, hittade en besvärjelse som jag använde på två bitar ved, det var ganska lätt att få dem att röra på sig. Oh hej Hannah – var det så."

"Harry — det där är . . . är flera klasser upp i Hogwarts. Hur kan du?"

"Oh inget svårt egentligen, det stod i den där boken hur man skulle göra, så jag ville prova." han pekade på boken _N.E.W.T. och uppgifter som kan komma_.

"NEWT — det är ju i i slutet på hela Hogwarts . . . kan du fler konster med dem?" Hon hade blivit nyfiken.

Harry pekade på ena vedbiten och rörde lite på sitt trollspö och den formade om sig till en vit duva. Som flög upp och satte sig på en plats i bokhyllan. Båda flickorna såg häpna ut.

"Och — tack för erbjudandet, men jag tror det är bäst om jag stannar här. Vem vet vilka journalester som som ser mig och skriver i tidningen sedan, och jag vill inte att ni ska behöva förknippas med en lodis som det stod att jag såg ut som. Fru Bones sa att jag fick vara här, så då är det bäst att jag är kvar här."

"Okej Harry, du gör som du vill, vi ses i kväll."

"Okej – ha en bra dag."

**

Harry fortsatte att läsa i tidningen och böckerna men höll sig för sig själv. Susan och Hannah hade flera gånger försökt få med honom ut till poolen, men kan insisterade på att han gjorde bäst i att inte _inkräkta_ på deras gemensamma tid, de skulle ha haft för sig själva om han inte hade varit där. Men det som ändå gav bästa resultatet var att han försvarade sin tid med att han läste, och hade mycket han behövde läsa ifatt.

I verkligheten, levde han ett komplett dubbelliv, Med tidvändarens hjälp fanns han på rummet, samtidigt som han fanns på andra ställen. Han hade redan börjat lägga upp en arsenal av vapen, både omagiska och magiska. Men främst saker han kombinerade till egna applikationer.

En magisk sköld och en omagisk sprängladdning på andra sidan om den, kunde göra effektfulla resultat. Han hade en hel del saker han behövde utveckla. Hans drömmar hade gett idéer, även om de inte innehöll detaljer.

När han räknade efter hade han gjort mer än tre månader extra sedan han hade varit till Diagongränden, Det hade givit resultat, han hade visserligen läst och tränat några år, men det var först när han hade egna trollspön som han verkligen kunde göra något _riktigt_.

Dels såg han fram emot Hogwarts — men samtidigt bävade han för det. Inom sig visste han att det fanns två faror där. En direkt och en indirekt fara, Dumbledore och Voldemort. Båda var de lika dödliga. Egentligen var Dumbledore endast indirekt farlig, men det kunde ge ett lika illa resultat, eller värre. Han tänkte undvika alla faror han kunde, men han avsåg börja eliminera de faror han kunde hitta.

Hans första tanke på vilket hus han skulle föredra blev Gryffindor, men så började något inom honom mala och så övervägde han mellan Slytherin och Ravenclaw. Han lutade mest mot Ravenclaw. Det var fem dagar kvar tills söndag första september när Amelia bad Harry komma med in på hennes _kontor_, alltså det hon hade hemma.

"Harry, jag vet att du har läst tidningarna, men allt har inte stått där. Vernon Dursley kunde ha blivit avrättad för allt han gjort mot dig, men nu valde vi en annan lösning. Dumbledore insisterade på att du måste finnas där för det skydd det ger dig mot dödsätarna som tyvärr finns kvar ute. Det innebär att Vernon Dursley och sonen kommer att finnas någon annan stans på sommaruppehållet, och då kan du vara där, vad säger du om det?"

"Att Albus Dumbledore kan fara åt helvete. Om han insisterar på det — kommer jag inte att sitta på tåget till Hogwarts på söndag. Jag är ok med att Durslys slipper undan, för jag tror att Albus Dumbledore är skulden till allt helvete jag upplevt där. Och – redan nu känns det som att det är lika bra att jag tar mig till Diagongränden och köper en resa till staterna direkt."

"Så ska det inte behöva vara, säg mig hur kan vi lösa detta på bästa sätt — för alla."

"Rensa ministeriet från dödsätarna, Lucius Malfoy, Macnair och flera aurorer, främst de som är i ministerns livvaktsstyrka. Ta sedan en grupp _trovärdiga_ aurorer till Azkaban, och förhör den som beskylls vara min familjs förrädare. Det jag minns är att en av våra vänner fanns med han som döda mamma, men det var inte Sirius utan Peter. Den andra var en slimmig sate, slätt fett svart hår och en höknäsa. Ser jag någon av dem igen kommer jag att döda dem. Han skrattade rått när han sa till mor att _hon var hans nu_. Han såg väldigt förvånad ut när Voldemort dödade mor, sen blev det grönt igen och brännde till. Det jag minns sedan – är helvetet hos Dursleys — jo ett minne av att jag flyger med en motorcykel i famnen på en jättestor person. Det har jag drömt om flera gånger också."

"Sirius Balck dödade Peter Pettigrew och många omagiska, och han bara skrattade åt det. När jag tänker efter fick Petrtigrew en medalj postumt."

"VA — fick han en medalj för att han ledde Voldemort till oss. Ert jävla ministerium kan fara till samma helvete som Dumbledore. Sirius var inte den som kom med Voldemort utan det var Peter, det är jag hundra på. Förhör Sirius så kanske det kommer fler sanningar som döljs. Sen skulle jag vilja att du tar mig med till ministeriet så vi två kan kolla på profetian som gjorde att jag och många med mig blev drabbade. Hur många barn blev inte mördade då — därför att Dumbledore lyssnade på en profetia, som han sedan lät Voldemort få veta."

"Hur vet du sånt?" Undrade Amelia förvånat.

"Hur många nätter tror du inte jag har upplevt den natten, och flera minnen från den tiden som har samband med den. Jo en man som ser ut som han på ett chokladgrodkort och där heter han Albus Dumbledore, talade om för mor och far att det fanns en profetia som sannolikt berörde mig och att _han hade hört_ att Voldemort hade fått nys om den. Och att vi därför var _utpekade_. Så — låt oss kolla om det är som jag har läst att det finns ett rum med profetior. Finns det en om mig – så vill jag veta vad den säger."

"Är du inte lite väl ung för det?"

"Det säger säkert Dumble också, men om det är något som berör mig så är det väl bättre om jag får veta det tidigt och kan förbereda mig — eller hur? Men nu spelar Hogwarts ingen roll för mig längre — jag ska inte dit."

"Albus Dumbledore är din förmyndare i magifrågor. Det är därför han kan bestämma att du ska vara hos Petunia Dursley under skolans uppehåll på sommaren."

"Amelia — titta noga på den här ringen." Sa Harry och lät Ringen för Lord Potter bli synlig. — en stund. "Jag har ingen förmyndare, Albus hindrade min post under alla år, inklusive uppgifterna om min status, min ekonomiska situation, ALLT. Jag hade rätten att veta det från jag var 7 år. Jag börjar bli uppriktigt förbannad på den idioten."

"Han är ålderman i stora rådet, rektor på Hogwarts skola. Han har en uppsatt position i vårt samhälle. Så det är inte så passande att använda den vokabulären om honom."

"Fru Bones, sätt några att undersöka vad som händer den som tar dödsätarmärket och sedan uppriktigt vänder sim mot den som har givit det. Läste jag protokollen korrekt, så har du två _kända_ att fråga med sanningsserum. Den som rektorn lyfte undan och den ministern lät komma undan efter mutor — Lucius Malfoy. Fråga dem under _betryggande_ former hur det gick till när de godtog att svära in sig som slavar under honom. Husalverna kan inte göra sig fria själva, och deras slavkontrakt är inte lika stark ed som dödsätarmärket. Sätt dem sedan att namnge alla dödsätare och alla som på ett eller annat sätt jobbade för Voldemort och hans anhang."

"De förhören är redan avslutade."

"Det innebär att alla som nu finns i maktposition är borta från mig. Vill du rädda livet på Susan och Hannah, se till att de kommer till staterna, under antaget namn och att du inte på något sätt visar var de finns. Jag vet — är mycket säker på att — Voldemort inte är borta för gott. Och jag tänker inte bry mig att finnas kvar här, jag har rätten att röra mig fritt och jag kommer att använda den rätten. Lycka till. Hör av dig när du har något vettigt att komma med — som tillexempel att ministeriet är rensat och att Dumbledore är borta från styret."

Harry var så arg att han inte väntade på svar utan tvingade iväg sig med ett fruktansvärt brak som dödade antitransfereringsspärren.

Hans nästa steg blev att hämta sin koffert på Kitteln, och sedan till Slottet i Wales. Med sitt slitna utseende köpta hen tre flyttnycklar, en till Örebro i Sverige, en till Malaga i Spanien, samt en till Ponta del Gada på Azorerna. Han lade dem i sin riktiga koffert, som han nu _bodde_ i. Genom de besvärjelser som fanns på den kunde spårningsbesvärjelser inte hitta honom.

Han hade nu sina egna idéer hur han skulle agera. Han hade redan tappat förtröstan på ministeriet och patrasket där, han tänkte inte spränga det, men alla dödsätare han kände till skulle han eliminera. Första offret skulle bli Quirre, och det skulle bli under ankomstfesten. Ett häftstift med basiliskgift och ett pilgift från Sydamerika skulle fungera.

Tack vare alvmagin kunde han förflytta sig långa sträckor snabbt och utan påfrestning. _Phoenix Institut of Magic_ tog emot en mycket utmärglad svarthårig yngling under namnet Harry Potter.

Med hjälp av tidsförskjutning och tidvändare kunde han först finnas osynlig inne på Hogwarts och sedan i USA, samtidigt. Att knäcka det alibit skulle bli svårt för dem. Vad bättre var, han kunde leda misstankarna för Quirres bortgång mor Snape, genom att anta hans utseende och fråga efter ingredienserna i Diagongrändens butik.

Han gjorde även en inbrytning på Azkaban, nu med utseendet av en mycket gammal man, Albus Dumbledore. Men det var bara så långt de kunde se honom tills de tillräckligt nära att sövas ner med gas, tyst och försynt helt utan magi.

Tolv celldörrar öppnade han och lät dementorerna ha julafton. Alla var de dödsätare, Sirius fick order att anta sin hundform. Så snart Sirius var med honom skickade han in honom i kofferten och förminskade den tillbaks varpå han placerade en knubb mot cellväggen, ryckte ut ett snöre ur den och sprang ut. Han gapade och höll för öronen. Ändå höll han på att svimma av tryckvågen. Men det fanns nu ett hål ut till friheten. Ute öppnade han ryggsäcken och vred på en kran, och vätgasen han släppte ut i ballongen lyfte honom upp i luften. Alltså, en illusion av honom flög upp i luften medan han själv använde alvmagin för att flytta sig till USA med Sirius.

—

Dagen före resan till Hogwarts kallade Harry på Dobby.

"Dobby, klockan ett, när familjen Malfoy sitter till bords ska du se till att ni alla alver försvinner därifrån en minut före ett, inte ens en sekund senare och är på Hogwarts, tillsammans med de övriga alverna, i minst fem minuter. Oavsett om de kallar på er så är det viktigt att ni stannar på Hogwarts."

"Dobby ska se till att det blir Så Sir."

"Tack Dobby. Jag litar på dig och vill inte skada våra vänner."

"Dobby förstår, ingen av dem är värd att sparas Sir."

"Tack Dobby, jag var orolig när det gäller fru Malfoy."

"Vi ska vara borta därifrån Sir."

"Tack Dobby. Och lycka till sedan."

"Harry Potter, Sir, vi alver kan inte skada er, det är väl inget som drabbar dig?"

"Nej, jag är blodsbroder men jag är utanför den enden, just för att kunna ställa rätt."

"Bra — vi vill inte att det ska bli skada på vår vän."

Flera timmar höll Harry på med utplaceringen av tryckdetonerande granater i familjen Malfoys herrgård. Han hade koncentrerat sig på Tom Riddles dagbok, eller mer på horcruxet i den. Cruxet i honom själv ledde honom rätt. En konlddning ovanpå dagboken skulle skicka Voldemorts själ in i helvetet, det var den första som skulle brisera, exakt klockan 1. Bredvid den fanns en _kvartersbomb_, 3000 kilo trotyl, skulle lyfta huset uppåt, men sedan mötas av 300 konladdningar på taket, alla riktade nedåt. Till det kom 200 fosforgranater och 20 stora napalmbomber.

Harry tittade på fyrverkeriet från avstånd. Det såg ut som att en atombomb hade träffat huset. Men krig är krig, och Malfoys vara soldater i det kriget, de liksom han — fast de var på olika sidor i kriget.

—

Harry blev något förundrad när han märkte anslutningen till Hogwarts, det var fler än Draco malfoy som inte kom. Hans två gorillor och Nott saknades, liksom flickan Parkinson, men även några äldre elever som han inte kunde minnas, men mer anade. Likaså var Snapes plats tom. Just innan Quirre skulle sätta sig ner fick Harry ut sina häftsift, fem tycken.

Ett fruktansvärt skrik och den svarta dimsubstansen flög ut ur Quirre.

"Potter!" Skrek vålnaden ut. "Var är du – du skulle vara här. Se vad du har gjort mig till. Men jag är inte slut för det. Du kan inte gömma dig för mig." Varpå den försvann ut genom stora dörren. 131 elever och 4 lärare svimmade. På några ställen började det lukta _illa_.

Naturligtvis kom hela sorteringsrutinen av sig innan den ens hade börjat. Harry hade velat vara kvar och sett på kaoset, men han visste att han behövde finnas på ett annat ställe, men innan han försvann passade han på att stjäla buren med Weasleys råtta.

Det dröjde tills han fick tidningarna från England innan han fick reda på vad som hade hänt, på Malfoys gård. Dobby hade förstått både vad som skulle hända och efterspelet. Därför hade han snabbt ordnat en jordkula en bit vid sidan av själva huset. Dit skulle de bege sig efteråt, — om den fanns kvar.

Det hade varit en stor middag, för alla _initierade_ och deras _förtrogna_. Malfoys, naturligtvis, Crabbe, Goyl, Macnair, Fudge med Umbridge, liksom Severus Snape, Ludovic Bagman var ett okänt nämn för Harry åtta aurorer fanns med bland listan över omkomna.

Men Harry hade ingen misskund med dem, skulle det råkas vara någon av de hederliga med där så hade de valt fel umgängeskrets, och indirekt stöttade fel personer.

Intressantast var reflektionerna efter Quirres plötsliga bortgång på startkvällen på Hogwarts. Att det var Voldemorts själsliga substans och att den anklagade Potter hade alla som inte svimmade förstått, och det var med i tidningen. Stor sak gjordes också av frånvaron av Harry Potter.

**

Tre veckor senare fick brittiska magiministeriet ett antal kristallflaskor med minnessekvenser.

Amelia tittade noga på dem, och förundrades. Hon kunde se den Harry Potter hon kände igen, som pekade ut Peter Pettigrew bland 19 figuranter. Hon bevittnade förhöret med Peter Pettigrew, där han erkände sitt förräderi, han pekade också ut Severus Snape som Voldemorts spion och att det var Snape som fanns med vid familjen Potters frånfälle.

Hon bevittnade även motsvarande förhör med Sirius Black där han kunde bevisa sin oskuld.

Det hon sedan förvånades över var förhöret med Harry Potter. Det hölls med sanningsserum trots hans unga ålder.

"Vad heter du?"

"Harry James Potter, Sir."

"Hur kunde du peka ut Peter Pettigrew?"

"Jag har drömt om hans svek i flera år, visserligen var han några år äldre och mer fettlaggd nu än då, men det var samma ögon, och samma person."

"Hur uppfattar du din situation i förhållande till den de i England kallar Voldemort?"

"Döda eller dödas, endera dödar han mig, eller jag dödar honom. Så säger en profetia."

"Vilka känner till den profetian?"

"Känner till den — gör nog bara Albus Dumbledore, det han sedan vill att andra ska veta, är några, fullt tydligt är Voldemort en av dem, Jag har sett det i mina drömmar, som kan vara delar av gamla minnen. Men det är ändå bara det som Dumbledore vill att vi ska få veta — som vi får veta, inte originalet. Jag bad att få ta del av den innan jag skulle börja på Hogwarts, men de vägrade låta mig veta."

"Var det därför du flydde hit?"

"Snarare en kombination av det. Albus Dumbledore försöker hålla mig helt försvarslös tills han ser till att Voldemort möter mig. Förstod jag rätt var hans första försök mitt första år på Hogwarts. Vi vet nu att han hade sett till att Voldemorts själssubstans fanns där — i en av lärarna."

"Ja, vi har sett det, Kommer du att återvända dit nu när han är borta?"

"Nä — inte så länge Albus Dumbledore finns där. Han är den som föreslog att Peter Pettigrew skulle få den högsta utmärkelsen som finns i Engalnd. Varför är oklart när man tittar i gamla protokoll. Jag eller min mor borde naturligtvis ha varit den som tilldelats den. Peter om han hade varit oskyldig gjorde inget annat än dog, om det nu hade varit så, och med den motiveringen borde omkring 573 medaljer ha delats ut. Så nej, så länge Albus Dumbledore finns kvar där håller jag mig borta därifrån."

"Han påstår att han är din målsman, alltså måste du lyda honom. Din kommentar till det."

"Vi vet nu att Sirius Black är den som ska vara min målsman. Inte Dumble, vi vet att Dumblde petade in Sirius i Askaban bara för att hindra honom från att låta mig växa upp i en magisk miljö. Dumble HINDRADE mig att lära mig om magi, och vi vet nu att hans plan var att jag skulle möta Voldemort som okunnig förstaårselev, nej tack."

"Jag vet att det finns de som påstår att du skulle välja samma väg som Voldemort och försöka med påtvingad dominans över andra, hur ser du på det påståendet?"

"Titta på vem som påstår det, jag är säker på att de ryktena sprids från rektorskontoret på Hogwarts. Den person som sätter oskyldiga i Azkaban för att hindra dem från att hjälpa mig i min uppväxt, istället dumpa mig till hatiska omagiska, för att bygga upp en grund för hat i mig. Det är där som vi bör titta om inte det har kommit in en varg med fårpäls."

"Så du har inga planer på att ta över styret i England?"

"Det sa jag inte, men om jag kommer dit och städar upp resterna och bygger upp det efter att de själva har förblött, då är det inte mitt problem om de behöver någon som städar upp efter dem."

"Så du menar att du är beredd att sitta vid sidan av och titta på när de slår ihjäl varandra?"

"Varför inte, de har sitt helgon Dumbledore, Han har haft tio år på sig att bygga upp ett försvar. Vad har han gjort? Jo skyddat mördare, Severus Snape var med när Voldemort mördade min familj. Den mördaren skulle jag ha som lärare — det är ju sjukt."

"Har du planer på att skapa någon politisk gruppering här i USA?"

"Om andra puffar för att jag ska hjälpa dem, och de ordnar sig och utser mig som ledare — så är det en sak jag tittar på då, men det är inget jag söker eller planerar."

"Tack — inga fler frågor."

Amelia var förbluffad. Potter hade namngett Severus Snape som deltagare vid mordet på hans mor, gjort det under sanningsdrogens inverkan. Det byggde upp en orsak att verkligen placera Albus Dumbledore på förhörsbänken.

**** Fine ****

Med det slutar den här lilla synvinkeln. För närvarande finns det inga avsikter att gå vidare med denna.  
Review, med förslag och idégivningar _kan_ naturligtvis ändra på den saken.

—

*****


	4. Chapter 4 Fortsättningen

**AK Nummer 2**

By Smargden

A/N;

Den här fortsättningen har kommit till efter att det kom lite förslag att fortsätta på den. Jag har flera storys som kunde fortsättas om det visas intresse för dem.

— * —

**Fortsättningen**

Harry visste att tid var något han hade ont om, Voldemort kunde inte dö, men han kunde oskadliggöras var gång han skaffade en ny kropp, problemet skulle vara att veta i vilken skepnad han fanns från gång till annan.

Huvuddelen av de stabilare dödsätarna hade eliminerats genom en lyckans händelse. Visserligen var det ett terroristiskt attentat, men det hade också bevisats att Voldemort hade satt igång med sin verksamhet. Alltså kriget fanns.

Efter en del diskussioner med rektorn på Phoenix Institut of Magic övergick Harrys schema till att vara anpassat för enbart honom. Han skulle ha enskild undervisning, och i det tempo som han kunde upprätthålla.

Han undvek att visa användningen av sin tidvändare, han gjorde tre gånger normal tid, de två extra för att öva själv. Med det skulle hans planerade sju utbildningsår ge honom det tredubbla. I slutändan skulle det innebära att efter tre år, hade han utbildningsnivå motsvarande nio år. Det var tack vare sin förmåga att styra kroppens utseende som han fortfarande såg ut som 12 till 13 år.

Det var _bankärenden_ som _tvingade_ Harry tillbaks till London. Naturligtvis var det förberett så, kriget pågick ju trots allt i England, och en stor del av det förekom på Hogwarts.

Tragedin på Malfoys herrgård hade aldrig kunnat förklaras men livet hade fortsatt med nya karaktärer på spelplanen. Det var tydligt att Albus Dumbledore inte hade sopats undan, han styrde fortfarande sina spelare genom olika tekniker.

Att ha tagit sitt lordskap till sig innebar också skyldigheter. Det hade tagit två år av återuppbyggnad efter att Fudge med fler dog tillsammans med Malfoy, men nu insisterade Dumbledore som ordförande i högsta rådet att alla familjer som avsåg nyttja sin rösträtt där skulle representera sig — eller så ströks de ut röstlängden.

En tanke slog rot i Harry, och när Sirius och Harry diskuterade det kom de fram till att Harry mycket väl kunde göra en kup.

Genom att göra en blodsadoption, så blev Harry en 'Black', eftersom Sirius fortfarande trots alla bevisen inte var förklarad _fri_ i England avsåg han inte sätta sin fot där.

Harry däremot, kunde ianspråkta lordskapet för Black, genom det begärde han även huset Malfoy genom Narcissa Black-Malfoy. Och till de flestas häpnad fick gan igenom det.

Det som mest förundrade Harry var när han även gavs arvet efter Severus Snape. Det visade sig att Snape hade skrivit ett testamente men minnet av det hade han lyft ut för att inte det skulle dyka upp vid något olämpligt tillfälle. Efter det hade det fallit i glömska. Men då inget nytt testamente hade ersatt det — fanns det kvar. I det överlät Snape allt till sin enda barndomsvän Lily Evans. Då det inte heller fanns något som hindrade arvet att gå vidare till nästa arvinge efter Lily Evans hamnade det hos Harry Potter.

Det handlade inte så mycket om pengar och egendomar, men där fanns ett ovärderligt innehåll av handskrivna recept av både kända och okända trolldrycker. Där fanns även en form av dagok, i vilken Severus hade skrivit in alla saker han hade gjort som dödsätare, och tillsammans med vilka han kände till namnen på.

Där fanns även en hel del material som kunde passa som utpressningskunskap, liksom var vissa känsliga saker kunde anskaffas utan frågor.

—

Det hade blivit dags för att skapa den nya röstlängden i stora rådet. Och namn lästes upp och personerna visade upp sig och sina sigillringar. Albus Hade just sagt "_Familjen Black_".

"Här." Sa Harry och reste sig upp, han såg också att Albus ryckte till av pur förvåning.

"_Harry_ — jag sa familjen **BLACK**, inte Potter."

"Sir — Låt mig få poängtera att i den här församlingen gäller titulatur. För DIG gäller att tilltala mig med namnet Lord Potter — Sir. Och jag hörde mycket väl att det frågades på namnet Black. Detta är Sigillringen för familjen Black. Utöver den och familjen Potter, representerar jag även salig Malfoy, genom Narcissas ingifte med släkten. Vid salig Malfoys tragiska bortgång övergick baron Malfoys rösträtt till familjen Black, som jag representerar genom blodsarv. Min mor stod som enda arvtagare till Baronsessan von Stråle gift Snape's son Severus Snape, där finns en röst också. Till det räknar jag in rätten att rösta med namnen lord Slytherin, Lord Ravenclaw, Lord Gryffindor. Till min egen stora häpnad finns rösterna för Pen-Dragon på min lott som arv från min mor, något de flesta tydligen var ytterst noga med att hålla hemligt. Det ger mig inte mindre än tjugotvå röster därför att familjerna Black, Malfoy, Snape och Potter har en röst vardera, Hogwarts grundare har tre vardera varför vi är uppe i tretton. Till det kommer Pen-Dragon som har nio röster, därför representerar jag inte mindre än 22 röster, Sir. Dessutom kallar jag på följande allianser. Huset Longbottom, fyra röster. Huset Greengrass tre röster. Huset Weasley en röst. Därtill åtta allianser för huset Malfoy. Med de sexton som är svurna at trösta enligt de allianserna torde jag kontrollera 38 röster. Finns det några allianser eller andra _kontrakt_ jag har glömt? Som jag ser det har jag redan i det läget mycket nära ensam majoritet även om alla övriga går emot mig." Sa Harry och satte sig ner

Det hade blivit totalt tyst i lokalen. Genom hävd hade det varit Rektorn på Hogwarts som hade använt grundarnas röster, nu hade han fråntagits tre av dem. Att ett så känt namn som Pen-Dragon dykt upp efter att ha varit borta i sekler hade fått många att räta på ryggen.

"Så går det inte till Har . . Lord Potter."

"Det är SÅ det går till Sir. Vänligen fortsätt med röstlängden, Sir."

Efter att flera namn saknades stannade röstlängden vid 75 röster. Harry insåg att han hade ensam majoritet om ingen av de han hade kontrakt med förkastade alliansen. Den skulle innebära för honom att värna om sina allierade också. Han hade haft svårigheter att få med sig de som hade alliansen med Malfoy, men när han enkelt deklarerade att de endera stod kvar som förut eller deklarerade sig som hans fiender, då gav de med sig.

Efter det blev det långdraget och uppriktigt tråkigt, men så började de komma in på mer viktiga saker som _uppgifter_. Då hela ministeriet styrdes genom tillsatta chefer behövde dessa ha sina styrningar från verkställande rådet.

Harry såg till att höja skatten, och att uppdra till Gringotts att 3 procent av en omsättningsskatt skulle läggas till aurorernas krigskassa. Naturligtvis väckte det upploppsstämning. Tills Harry RÖT:

"**TYSTNAD**! Det verkar som vår ordförande inte kan hålla ordning, därför ber jag att få tillföra ett nyval till den positionen innan dagens förhandlingar är avslutade. Till ordningen nu. JAG, föreslog att aurorerna ska tillföras pengar. Varför behöver de det? Några av er kanske minns att en viss lärare vid Hogwarts hade Voldemort som parasit i sig. **DET** betyder **att**, hur mycket än minister Fudge än klängde sig fast vid uppfattningen att Voldemort var borta — för gott, var en missuppfattning. Rektor Dumbledore — du som såg det hände på nära håll, kan du ha vänligheten att kommentera med ett JA eller ett NEJ, när jag påstår att Voldemort KOMMER ATT KOMMA TILLBAKS: vad är din kommentar?"

"JA — tyvärr har vi inte sett det sista av honom det är dä . . "

"TYST!. Du skulle svara JA eller NEJ, inte ge en utläggning. Alltså Voldemort har skapat sig försäkringar att han inte är borta för gott. Dessutom finns det dödsätare som går fritt bland oss. DÄRFÖR ATT, för många betalade för att slippa fängslas. DÄRFÖR behöver Direktör Bones mer resurser för att förbättra aurorkåren. Kanske till och med kunna investera i personskydd för våra aurorer."

"Det är ju absurt." Hördes det från flera håll, liksom;

"Alla dödsätarna är ju borta. Det har vi ju blivit försäkrade om."

"**LAGFÖRSLAG**: hojtade Harry för att få tyst på surret som inte Dumbledore verkade vilja få tyst på heller. Men tyst blev det.

"Eftersom det inte finns några dödsätare kvar där ute eller här inne. Då är mitt förslag att ALLA som ertappas med dödsätarmärket döms till Azkaban på livstid, minst. Har de dödat fler än fem personer döms de till dementorkyssen direkt. Undantaget de som anmäler sig frivilligt, de sonar ett år i Azkaban per mord de har begått.

"Denna lag vi kan besluta nu direkt med omedelbar verkan. Om det finns tre fjärdedels majoritet. Hur många har jag med mig på det?"

"JA – JA – JA– . . . . – JA– JA– JA"

"Tjugotvå ja, det innebär 60 JA, det kan alltså bli högst 15 nej. Alltså så snart Percy har fått det på papper – SKRIV POJK, så gäller lagen, säg till när det år skrivet . . "Percy nickade "Tack." Innan någon hann reagera hade Harry sövt ner fyra personer. "Vänligen kontrollera dessa fyra personers ärmar."

Tre aurorer vid dörren satte igång. Och de hittade märkena. "Direktör Bones, dessa är märkta."

"Lord Potter – hur visste du det?"

"Auraläsning. Då är totala antalet röstande reducerat till 71. Men jag tappade min absoluta majoritet, och kommer att behöva två som är med mig för att fortfarande ha egen majoritet. Nästa uppgift, jag vill att du låter hämta hit 10 aurorer, men att de stannar utanför dörren och kommer in en i taget. OCH, säg inget om detta utanför."

"Du har något du tänker på?"

"Ja." Sa Harry slängde iväg nästa stunner på Barty Cruch när han var på väg ut att hämta aurorerna.

"Vad var det där för?" Nästan skrek Amelia.

"Han är ingen auror. Han ska snart förhöras med sanningsserum HÄR, bara vi har några aurorer här."

Naturligtvis urartade det efter det. Två av aurorerna bevisades vara märkta dödsätare. Men de fick in åtta plus att de tre första tvingades visa sina armar innan de gick ut för att hämta in de tio. Med det hade de 11 stycken.

Barty blev nu satt i den anklagades stol, med läderremmarna om hans handleder.

"Lord Potter, om du inte kan bevisa att Herr Cruch är skyldig till något mycket allvarligt brott måsta jag titta på vad du har gjort. Det hände saker på Azkaban för en tid sedan, saker som ger bäring på dig." Sa Albus anklagande.

"Bäste herr Dumbledore, vad jag vet så står det i förhörsprotokollen att vakterna kände igen dig, innan de sövdes ner. Påstår du att JAG har den kapaciteten att bryta mig in på Azkaban — innan jag ens hade börjat skolan, Tack för förtroendet. Direktör Bones — Jag menar att det är viktigt att vi får veta SANNINGEN på de frågor jag kommer att ställa. Därför hemställer jag att sanningsserum används. OM — jag har fel deponerar jag 500'000 galleons till Herr Cruch."

"Beviljas, Kingsley administrera sanningsserum."

"Tack, för protokollets skull — Vad heter du?"

"Bartemeus Cruch."

"Vad heter din son?"

"Bartemeus Cruch."

"Du protesterade inte mot benämningen _heter_. Var finns din son nu — enligt vad du vet?"

"Hemma."

"Dog inte han på Azkaban, lite innan din fru dog hemma?"

"Nej."

"Var det DIN FRU som dog på Azkaban, med utseendet av din son?"

"Ja."

"I vilket tillstånd finns din son nu, är han fastlåst eller inlåst på något sätt?"

"Jag har honom under _imperius_ för att han inte ska rymma."

"Och om någon besöker er, varför upptäcks det inte då?"

"Får vi besök ska vår husalv snabbt dölja honom med en osynlighetsmantel."

"Så Du har alltså lett ut en av Voldemorts mördare ut ur Azkaban?"

"JA."

"Du använder en av de förbjudna besvärjelserna på en annan person?"

"JA:

"Finns det några områdesskydd som skulle hindra aurorerna att hämta hem din son?"

"Nej."

"Fru Bones — jag överlämnar fången till dig. Till församlingen i övrigt anser jag att denna lilla förevisning visar att ministeriet har missgynnat aurorerna genom åren, och att det finns dödsätare närmare än några av er tidigare hade trott. _Jag Harry James Potter tar min magi och mitt liv i pant på att jag INTE har varit, inte heller avser jag alliera mig med terroriserande grupper som Voldemort eller dess like, lika lite avser jag bli en sådan själv. Inte heller avser jag att alliera mig med Albus Dumbledores privata grupp som tydligt tillåter mördare som Severus Snape och Voldemort själv att finnas bland våra barn. Inte heller avser jag skriva in mig som elev vid Hogwarts — så länge Albus Dumbledore har någon position där. Må så ske_."

Det blåvita skenet var enormt starkt innan det tonade ner och försvann.

"Då tänkte jag att det jag sa tidigare, ordföranden i denna grupp vill jag föreslå Lord Greengrass."

Till sin förvåning fick Harry bifall av alla utom tre, och en mycket besviken Albus Dumbledore tvingades tillbaks. Efter att överlämningen var avklarad frågade den nye ordföranden om det fanns några ytterligare frågor som borde behandlas innan de avslutade för denna gång. Amelia begärde ordet.

"Det bär mig emot att behöva se hur denna församling vägrar godtaga våra amerikanska kollegors rättegång de har hållit i _vår sak_. Vi har alla trott att Lord Black som då enbart var herr Sirius Black var den som förrådde familjen Potter.

"Jag har sett minnen och dokumenten från den rättegången där Peter Pettigrew erkänner sin skuld. Jag har även sett minnesbevis från händelsen och hur Peter Pettigrew lyckades komma undan med det att han sprängde gatan då de omagiska omkom. Vi har också hört vad som har sagts angående Albus Dumbledores inblandning i familjen Potters angelägenheter. När jag tittade på dokumenten om varför Pettigrew tilldelades _Order of Merlin_ så finns det INGET han har gjort mer än _råkat dö_ och inte ens det hade han gjort. Våra egna registerkort hade kunnat upplysa oss om det — om vi hade haft vett att titta efter. Men Albus Dumbledore fick oss att tro att så var fallet.

"Jag Amelia Bones begär av denna församling att Order of Merlin tilldelad Peter Pettigrew tas tillbaks. Alla pengar som den också medförde hamnade i ett valv på Gringotts, och borde ha funnits kvar där, men de finns inte där. Albus Dumbledore har att betala tillbaks de pengarna. 50'000 vilket är den summa som kommer med en postum utdelning. Däremot ska rätan läggas på och avrundas uppåt. Beloppet är nu 90'000 galleons." Albus Bleknade.

"Någon däremot?" Frågade Lord Greengrass

Tre stycken höll upp en hand var.

"Jag finner att vi har så beslutat." Albus svalde ytterligare en gång.

"Något mer?" Harry reste sig upp.

"Albus Dumbledore nämnde att jag skulle ha något med incidenten på Azkaban att göra. Jag misstänker att han stödjer sig på att både jag och Lord Black finns i USA och att vi umgås. Jag ser inget fel i att umgås med mina vänner även om de har varit oskyldigt inspärrade av en inkompetent regim. Jag vet vad som är sanning i det fallet. Därför frågar jag här. Är det mötets mening att jag ska frågas om den saken under sanningsed eller under inflytande av sanningsserum för att tvingas bevisa min oskuld?"

"Har du brutit dig in på Azkaban Lord Potter?" Frågade Lord Greengrass och Harry såg glimten i ögat.

"Nej Sir — jag har inte brutit mig in på Azkaban Sir."

"Jag kräver majoritetsbeslut för att begära sanningsed eller sanningsserum för att göra det Lord Potter erbjuder, har jag den?" . . . . . "Fyra, nej, det faller på sin orimlighet dessutom. Lord Potter, denna församlig förklarar dig EJ SKYLDIG till att ha _brutit dig in på Azkaban_."

"Tack, Sir. Jag har inget mer."

"Då avslutas detta möte nästa möte om tre månader om inget oväntat dyker upp."

Harry såg att det fanns flera som ville _lägga beslag_ på honom en av dem var Albus Dumbledore, och för att han inte skulle få tillfälle att komma ensam med honom, lät han Amelia föra Harry med sig.

"Grattis Harry – och tack."

"Inget att tacka mig för. Har du låtit evakuera Susan och Hannah?"

"Nej, de går på Hogwarts, men jag börjar förstå dig allt mer. Efter två månader bad hon mig kolla upp den där Gildory Lockhart, han är en komplett bluff. Han erkände att han hade stulit alla sakerna till böckerna. Jag vill gärna fråga dig om vad du _vet_ om det som hände på Malfoys ställe. Är det ofint att fråga om nåt sånt?"

"Det är ditt jobb ju, så varför frågar du inte?"

"Jag vill inte få fel svar, gissningar och misstankar är en sak, men jag kan ju få fel svar, och behöva göra något åt det. Det du sa till mig innan Susan for till Hogwarts har fått mig att fundera."

"Ok — anta att Lucius Malfoy fick en sak av Voldemort, en sak han skulle använda för att restaurera Voldemort när han försvann. Anta sedan att den saken var tvungen att förstöras, och att när det hände blev det kanske mer än många kunde tåla. Det som är intressant är att veta hur många vänsterarmar som INTE hade Voldemorts märke på sig."

"Jag lät några titta extra mycket på just den detaljen, de som skulle vara aurorer i Fudges personliga livvaktsskydd var alla märkta. Samtliga vuxna var märkta, samtliga utom Fudge."

"I mina ögon ser det mer ut som en av _krigshandlingarna_ än som vare sig olyckshändelse eller terroristattack av dödsätare. Jag kan tänka mig att Voldemort INTE uppskattade den saken. Som arvtagare till Malfoy genom Black fick vi utöver det normala som förväntades även tre hemliga konton med tillsammans 759'736'889 galleons, Gringotts påstår att det sannolikt var Voldemorts krigskassa som Lucius Malfoy stod som innehavare för."

"Det borde vara ministeriets pengar det."

"De ärvdes inte av ministeriet, och du visste inget om dem innan jag nämnde om dem. Så — nej, de finns i USA nu, och kommer inte att komma tillbaks till Voldi."

"Så du erkänner att du hade ett finger med på Malfoys?"

"Så tillvida att jag erkänner att jag uppskattar det som hände, går jag med på. Men inget mer."

"Hur känner du till det där med saken du påstår att Lucius förvarade då?"

"Ärret — är i sig ett horcrux, eller egentligen — det VAR, ett horcrux. Hade jag låtit det vara kvar kunde han alltid hitta mig, och jag honom. Men han är starkare än mig, så jag lät operera bort det. Nekromantisk exorcism kombinerat med att kirurgiskt avlägsna ganska mycket av mig för att få bort det. men, vi gjorde det inte förrän vi hade gått igenom minnena i den. De finns i USA, och när vi fixade den så försvann de från mig också. Men jag hade tittat på dem tillräckligt mycket för att känna igen några av dem han märkte. Därför visste jag. Men — allt det med mig hände EFTER att det hände på Malfoys ställe, och när det hände fanns jag i USA. Samma sak med han Quirre som dog före sorteringen, Albus har försökt beskylla mig för det också — trots att när det hände satt jag och åt lunch på min skola i USA."

"Går det bra för dig där, Susan sa att du gjorde besvärjelser ur 7.e årets bok när du var hemma hos oss."

"Jag, jag lär mig snabbare än genomsnittet, så jag har privata lärare, så ja, jag anser att det går bra för mig."

"Vad hände med Pettigrew?"

"Vi var lite för . . . hmmm . . . lite för slappa, så han gjorde om sig till råtta och försvann. Men han tänkte aldrig på att huset vi bor i inte har några råttor. Det ser våra ormar till, de såg en råtta — och fick en oväntad måltid."

"Så han är DÖD nu, slutligt?"

"Ja."

"Men — varför höll inte aurorerna honom inlåst?"

"Han var inte deras fånge, han var vår. Rättegången vi hade där var för att rentvå Sirius i USA. Det gav honom möjlighet att få politisk asyl. Hur illa det än låter så var han en _politisk fånge_. Genom att han inte hade fått någon riktig rättegång, och att motivet för att hålla honom inlåst var just _politiskt_. Peter var ett VITTNE, inte en anklagad, så han blev aldrig deras fånge."

"Så du var inte på något vis inblandad i Malfoys?"

"Jag är alltid inblandad på något sätt när det kommer till Voldemort och dödsätare. Vem vet — kanske hade de ett möte för att besluta hur de skulle hantera _mig_ när läsåret började. Fudge visste säkert att du hade räddat mig från Dursleys. Skulle jag gissa så var det Malfoys försök att planlägga hur de skulle få ministeriet att tilldela Lucius Malfoy vårdnaden över mig. Det är vad jag har hört ryktesvägen i vart fall. Gör inte det _mig inblandad_?"

"Menar du allvar?"

"Vad menar du?"

"Menar du allvar med att de planlade hur Malfoys skulle få ta hand om dig?"

"Som jag sa — det är rykten jag har hört. Nu ska jag fråga dig något hypotetiskt — naturligtvis. OM det skulle bli så att det är JAG som far tillbaks i tiden säg om fem år, och spränger Malfoys i luften, då är det i princip jag som gör det, men skulle JAG NU, vara skyldig till det jag i så fall gör om fem år fast smällen var för nåt år sen?"

"Har du gjort det?"

"Hur skulle jag ha kunnat göra det? men alltså OM jag KOMMER ATT göra det — är jag skyldig för det nu? Så att om du burar in mig för det jag KOMMER ATT GÖRA, då kommer det ju inte att hända — om det nu är jag som kommer att göra det — alltså om jag är inburad för det då kommer det ju inte att kunna hända, inte av mig – då är jag ju oskyldig — eller hur? I så fall måste det ju finnas — en till av mig nu, alltså om JAG KOMMER att göra det."

"Vart vill du komma?"

"Om Voldemort kommer tillbaks igen, och om nu Lucius fanns kvar, så kommer han att slicka Voldis skor igen, och Voldi har sin krigskassa. Lusse kommer att tortera och mörda. Om nu inte Lucius kan bindas vid en massa mord utan att skylla på imperius, så han kan dömmas till döden för dem, kan han dömmas till att INTE FÅ MÖJLIGHET ATT ÅTERFÖRENA sig med Voldi? Alltså hypotetiskt nu då han ju redan är historia."

"Lagen fungerar inte så Harry. Man döms för det man har gjort!"

"Jobba på att fixa en lag som gör det möjligt att fråga folk under sanningsserum ifall de frivilligt avser ansluta sig till Voldemort. Det gör att du kan ställa den frågan vid ett förhör. Det kommer att minska risken för att just den personen kommer att mörda igen. Kanske kan det rädda många liv. De liv som redan har spillts — dem kan du inte rädda, men ta bort mördarna så räddar vi liv. Albus Dumbledore lät Severus Snape döda medmänniskor medan han trodde att Snape var spion för honom i Voldigs grupp. I mina ögon gör det Albus Dumbledore till medlöpare och en som skyddar mördare. Att härbergera en som mördar, och att han vet om att Snape mördar — föräldrarna till flera av de som sedan kommer att finnas i skolsalen där han ska vara lärare, är ju sjukt. Fy faan för honom säger jag."

"Harry du pratar som att du vet mer än du någonsin kan göra. Förklara dig."

"Jag sa ju det — Voldemorts minnen, jo jag har tittat på några av dem."

"Barty Cruch — kan inte ha funnits med i de minnena. Förklara dig."

"Ok, ytlig mental avläsning, Barty blev för orolig, jag såg några sekvenser det räckte. Resten hittade jag medan jag förhörde honom. Han hade inget mentalt skydd över huvud taget." I det skedet stacks ett huvud in.

"Barty Junior — infångad, allt var som det sades."

"Tack Kingsley, sätt honom i en av cellerna och börja förhöra honom, var noga med att han ska ge namn på alla han känner till."

"Ja Direktör." Sa Kingsley och huvudet försvann.

"Amelia, när ni skriver detaljerna kring den nya skattelagen där det är 3 procent beskattning på alla transaktioner i Gringotts, helst skulle all handel utanför gringotts omfattas. Men inkomst av kapital är förvisso pengars rörelse, och kan beskattas. Här är en revers på tjugofem miljoner, det är för en fond, som ska hjälpa familjerna till aurorerna, i de fall behov finns. Se på Longbottoms, och du vet själv de övriga. Låt inte några pengar hindra aurorerna från att ha bästa möjliga skydd när de ska ut för att hjälpa andra."

"Harry — jag kan inte ta emot dessa pengar, det skulle placera mig i samma situation som Fudge, även om du inte är som Malfoy."

"Tyvärr Amelia, det är redan för sent, det här är inte en revers du löser in, det är ett kvitto på pengar som redan är insatte, här är valvsnyckeln, och det är pengar DU bestämmer över, inte ministeriet. Du avgör själv hur du använder pengarna för _tjänstens och medmänniskornas bästa_."

"Tack Harry, jag ska försöka göra det bästa av det."

"Använd lite av det till att sätta en _revisor_ att gå igenom Hogwarts ekonomiska transaktioner. Låt säga att en av orsakerna varför jag inte kunde tänka mig gå där är därför att det kostar mer än jag som elev får ut av det. Hur används pengarna, vem betalar vad — och varför?"

"Med det jag vet om din situation före Hogwarts förstår jag inte hur du kan ha sådana beskyllningar, men jag tror jag förstår vad du menar."

"Du sa själv inne i rådssalen att Dumbledore _snodde_ pengarna efter Pettigrew. Så — ja jag tror att jag känner igen en sniken girig person när jag ser en, och Dumbledore — litar jag inte på, och efter det helvete han utsatte mig för hos Dursley's så kan jag bara glädjas åt att se hans undergång. MEN — tyvärr finns det ännu en som är aktiv på spelplanen — Voldemort. Han själv är illa, men han är feg, han angriper inte sina offer utan att vara i klar majoritet, därför är det viktigt att hitta alla sätt det går att avslöja hans insvurna märkta hela tiden — och ta bort dem."

"Har du några förslag?"

"Sätt av nödflyttnycklar till alla i riskgruppen. De som inte räknas som fullblodsmagiska, deras familjer, och alla som är emot honom. Öppna för användande av magi för alla som har börjat på Hogwarts för att träna hemma även utanför skoltid. Tillåt magi och mugglarvapen vid försvar. Beordra aurorerna att använda kraftfullt skadande våld mot alla maskerade. Ju mer motstånd mot dödsätarna ju mer ska de överväga att delta i räder."

"Med det har jag en del att pyssla med, jag tror att både Skeeter och Dumbledore har försvunnit nu. Du kan endera lämna ministeriet den vanliga vägen eller använda flamnätet härifrån, tack för nu och lycka till."

"Tack själv Amelia, hälsa Susan, att behöver hon — så finns det plats för henne hos Sirius och mig."

—

Rådsmötet hade givit efterverkningar, Albus tappade den fullständiga kontrollen över Hogwarts, just därför att tre Lorder av grundarna hade trätt fram. Likaså hade en revisor presenterat sig, Amelia hade uppdragit till Harry att _anställa_ honom, därigenom hade han uppdraget från tre av grundarna, därför hade han total tillgång till alla dokument och räkenskaper. De uppgifter Harry fick visade att det var ett lyckodrag. Han hade anat det djupt inne i sitt medvetande, men nu fick han det bevisat.

Uttaget för lön för trolldrycksläraren var med samma summa även efter Severus Snapes frånfälle men den auror som ministeriet lånade ut fick inte ens hälften av den summan. Inga andra lärarlöner låg heller på samma skyhöga nivå. Ju mer som grävdes ju större blev soppan. Slutligen fanns det endast en sak att göra, tvångsförvaltning. Med tre fjärdedels majoritet lät Harry en helt ny avdelning öppnas inom Hogwarts.

Ett _kontor_, alla skrivelser till och från Hogwarts skulle passera där, och med ALLA, betydde det alla. Samma sak gällde pengar, alla pengar IN, och alla pengar UT, skulle gå den vägen. Det skapade helt nya rutiner för lärarna. Men kontoret gjorde mer, de skapade elevuppsättningar av böcker, och skrivmateriel, trolldrycksingredienser och redskap, inför kommande läsår, och satte in det i skolavgiften. Det skulle sänka avgifterna för den typen av inköp med fyra femtedelar, och ändå skulle den saken gå med vinst för skolan.

Harry var lite ledsen när han tittade på alla resultaten av genomlysningen av den tidigare hanteringen, han skulle så gärna ha velat ha Snape och Malfoy att sätta åt, men det var för sent nu.

Efter att kontoret rullade igång fick de även i uppdrag att samla in, tidigare korrespondens, och katalogisera även den. Dagslistor, eller egentligen månadslistor över posttrafiken kunde nu läsas av alla lärarna. Med det kunde de också vika brev de själva behövde, eller ville, titta närmare på. De som de skulle ha _lottades_ på rätt person redan när det kom, så att inget skulle ta onödigt lång tid att hantera.

Det lärarna i början hade svårt att förstå var att brev till dem som berörde deras lärartjänst inte var _privata brev_ utan brev som berörde SKOLAN. Och berörde det skolan — berörde det ALLA, som hade skolans verksamhet som yrkesroll. Efter det blev det viktigare för dem att hålla isär privata brev och brev i skolverksamheten.

Privata brev till eleverna kom inte längre in och störde frukosten, istället fick de ett besked på sin säng att '_post finns att hämta_'. Det ingen hade att göra med var att brevavdelningen på kontoret hade en aktiv magi som varnade för brev med _skadligt uppsåt_. Dessa brev fick en röd stämpel på sig och delades ut och öppnades tillsammans med en av skolans tre aurorer. Vrålare returnerades till avsändaren oavsett vad de hade för innehåll.

Det som blev en väckarklocka för lärarna vara när det dök upp _bedömningslista_ för lärarna. Eleverna lämnade veckovis in sina uppfattningar om dem till kontoret, som i sin tur skapade sammanställningen, som sedan kom upp i lärarrummet. Åter igen en sak som skulle ha varit intressant att se med Snape kvar.

Så slutar vi här – för denna gången


	5. Chapter 5 Amelias erbjudande till Harry

*** Amelias erbjudande till Harry ***

Harry hade visserligen varit med om det han sa till Amelia om exorcering, och att ha läst av Voldis minnen. Men det fanns en hel del mer också. Han hade avlägsnat Dagboken, han hade hämtat ringen, och när han hade hämtat in Malfoys etablissemang, valde han att försöka göra lika med Lestranges, de var ju _omkomna_ på Azkaban. Så han kunde räkna in även det valvet, och med det Helgas bägare.

Pengar, var inget han behövde bekymra sig över, Lestrange hade även de en del av Voldemorts krigskassa. Saker Harry narturligtvis visste från Voldis minnen. Men även om det mesta nu för Harry var en återupplevning av hans tidigare liv, så var det helt andra förutsättningar av de saker som var dynamiska, dit räknades Voldis möjliga handlingar nu.

Lagen som Harry hade _drivit igenom_, den att en märkt dödsätare skulle avtjäna ett år per mord, hade börjat tillämpas. Därför var det inte längre möjligt för en upptäckt märkt att komma med undanflykter. Hela personregistret hade gåtts igenom, och samtliga hade kallats till ministeriet. De märkta visste vad det handlade om och höll sig undan, med det tappade de sina rättigheter, och möjligheter att visa sig öppet, speciellt när de personer som inte kom då de kallades efterlystes med fotografi.

Enligt Harrys egna minnen fanns ett horcrux på Hogwarts, alltså behövde han dit, men för honom var det inga svårigheter då han kunde använda sin alvmagiförmåga att komma in och ut därifrån. Han hade alla horcruxen, utom dagboken och det som hade varit i honom, de två var ju redan förstörda. Han hade bjudit Amelia att besöka honom.

—

Hon hade kommit och det hade varit en del diskussioner om eventuellt återvändande men både han och Sirius insisterade på att de INTE avsåg att återvända som läget var, däremot hade Harry ett speciellt syfte med inbjudan.

"Amelia, du minns säkert det Albus bekräftade, efter att jag _tog över_ i stortinget, att Voldemort har gjort åtgärder för att komma tillbaks."

"Den cirkusen kan man inte glömma, men detaljer i den är det lätt att man inte kommer ihåg, men den sekvensen fick mig att rysa, så — jo jag minns."

"Bra, det du ser här framför dig är några mycket värdefulla föremål, några har ett värde baserat på ingående material, men främst det affektionsvärde de besitter. Närmast är Guants ring, den har en förbannelse som gör att en person som söker makt _omöjligt_ kan undgå att påverkas, den som tar den på sig drabbas av kallbrand, som drabbar hela kroppen inom några minuter. Dessutom, har den ett av Voldis horcrux, och den är en av de tre dödsregalierna."

"Den känns, men inte så starkt, hur påverkas du av den?"

"Egentligen söker jag inte makt, Albus tror det säkert, och påstår att han måste skydda mig från det, men jag tror han skulle vara i större fara av ringen än jag är. Nå det här puvret är något intressant, två delar rost, en del aluminium. Med magins hjälp har det finfördelats och blandats. Kärlet fyra tum tjockt pressad asbests, innanför betong. 300 gram av den där blandningen av helt omagiska saker, titta nu." Sa Harry medan han förde ett tomtebloss till blandningen.

"Ojjjjjjjj. . . . . "

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiii . . "

"Vad var det?" Undrade Amelia

"Det — Amelia, var en av själssubstanserna av Voldemort.

"Det förstod jag — men en sådan intensiv hetta . . . omagiskt?"

"Ja — vad passar bättre än att använda omagisk naturlära eller kemisk kunskap för att bemästra honom?"

"Jo, men ändå så intensivt hett."

"Över 4000 grader, eller om du vill översätta det till Celsius omkring 2500 grader. Hetare än alla magiska besvärjelser, och hetare än en gaseld kan göras. De omagiska använder det bland annat till att skarva järnvägsräls med, därför att rost är en oxid av järn, och återgår att vara rent järn medan aluminiumet oxideras."

"Oj — men det verkade fungera."

"Ja, det var det första, nästa är lite känsligare, det är Slytherins spänne, men för att hålla mitt löfte till en vän måste jag dels kalla på den vännen, samt återberätta det jag har fått veta. _Kreacher_." 'pop'

*_master Harry kallar på Kreacher_*

"Bra att du kunde komma, Amelia, detta är Kreacher, en husalv i familjen Black. Kreacer bordrades, att _genom att dricka_, tömma ett stort kärl med en giftig dryck. För att på så sätt kunde Regulus Black byta ut det äkta horcruxet i avsikt att förstöra det. Men Regulus gav vidare orden till Kreacher att i hans namn förstöra, och om det inte gick, förvara detta föremål så att den inte skulle komma åter i Voldemorts händer. Då jag inte hittade den där den skulle vara, började jag söka, och här är den nu. Jag lovade Kreacher att han skulle få vara med när den förstördes, och att jag talade om för den som har med det att göra att Regulus var en bra människa. Nu Kreacher, för den här brinnande stickan till det där pulvret och stig snabbt tillbaks."

Nu var även Amelia beredd både på branden och på Voldis skrik.

"Tack Lord Black, Tack master Harry, nu kan Kreacher dö i frid." Och han hade inte mer än sagt orden förrän han tydligt signade ned död.

"Tog det livet av honom?"

"Nej, men hans löfte höll honom kvar i livet, längre än han önskade, jag lovade honom att få vara med, och nu vet han att han höll sitt löfte, HAN, förstörde den."

"Det var stort av dig Harry, mycket stort, att tänka på en av dem."

"De är mina vänner, så för mig är det naturligt, utöver Sirius, är alverna mina ENDA vänner. Regnot, är nog det mest nära _vän_ jag har utöver alverna. Men han är ledare för en autonom nation, såna kan man i bästa fall ha som allierade, men skulle jag få kalla mig _vän_ med dem, så är det mer än jag förtjänar."

"Okej, jag ser du har fler, den där bägaren suger ska du veta. Vore jag ensam och inte hade sett vad du håller på med skulle jag vilja ha den där bägaren att dricka ur."

"Den vänder sig till Hela Hufflepuffs gren, det är hennes bägare, den kallar även dem som är lojala och inte sviker det som är rätt. Här, är det du som tänder elden." Sa Harry efter att han hade tänt nästa tomtebloss och gav den till Amelia.

Efter det avslutade de med Rovenas Tiara, och för det kallade han på _Helena Ravenclaw_ "Helena, du förde den här bort från Hogwarts, Tom Riddle lurade dig att han skulle föra tillbaks den. Han gjorde det visserligen, men han höll det hemligt. Dessutom förstörde han den med det svartaste av svart — en del av sin egen själ. Ingen kan någonsin komma att använda den utan att dö — därför måste den förstöras. Helena — jag bjuder dig att bära med dig den slutliga kunskapen om detta fina föremål, där är resterna efter Salazars spänne, efter Helgas dryckesmugg, och för att göra det bättre, Riddles familjering. Nu Helena, var nu beredd att förfölja det som kommer att lämna detta när elden är som hetast, det är han som lurade dig, han kommer att leta sig till de andra resterna, driv dem till helvetets portar och få honom inlåst där." Sa Harry medan han förde nästa tomtebloss till nästa förberedda brännplats.

"Harry, du har lagt ner mycket arbete på det där. Vad kommer att hända nu?"

"Lagt ner arbete, ja men inte så mycket. Och vad som kommer att hända vet vi inte, Helena är en som inte uppskattar Tom Riddle, alias Voldemort, det kan jag lova dig. Och då har vi här förstört fyra horcrux för Voldemort, det som är kvar av honom är dessutom _medveten_ om det nu, i vart fall att bägaren är förstörd, den hade han varningsbesvärjelser på, han har sannolikt upplevt de övriga också. Minns jag rätt från hans minnen, så kommer han att sakna kraften från sina märkta dödsätare. Det var fyra, med Malfoys dagbok, och mig är det sex horcrux, vilket är sju själsdelar. Det BORDE vara alla. Men blir han restaurerad så kan han vara så desperat att han gör ännu fler. Men — är det jag vet av profetian det som gäller, så har jag agerat för att avlägsna honom, och nu ska vem som helst kunna ta ner honom."

"Harry — hur kan jag någonsin tacka dig?"

"Tacka? — för vad?"

"Det du har gjort?"

"Amelia, jag har inte gjort annat än att jag försöker leva mitt liv, utan att det är på Albus Dumbledores villor, och det gör jag för att hålla mig vid liv."

"Med Malfoy och Fudge kvar i ledningen, skulle det inte ha fungerat."

"Nej, men ingen av dem var dömda till _döden_ när de dog. Endera är vi i ett krig, och de var kombattanter och därmed lagliga att angripa, eller så dog de av ett terroristiskt angrepp. Så Amelia — jag har inget gjort du behöver tacka mig för."

"Harry — kommer du att göra det?"

"Nej."

"Okej, kan du någon gång berätta _vad_ som hände?"

"Du ska inte fråga om det, mina föräldrar, din bror och hans fru, och oräkneliga andra kanske får — fick, frid när det hände. Vi båda VET, vilken kategori personer som fanns där, ja, det fanns barn där, men innan 1981, var det många _barn_ som dog också, på ett otrevligt sätt dessutom. Du vet — att jag vet om att dagboken är förstörd, och att en del annat följde med i den förstörelsen, det var ett angrepp mot Voldemort, en krigshandling. Inget att skryta med, men en krigshandling som det inte behöver pratas om, liksom att förstöringen av dessa horcrux aldrig behöver nämnas."

"Jag förstår, och inser hur viktigt det var att förstöra dem. Men jag har svårt att förstå att det inte skulle ha gått att ta den hos Malfoy utan att förstöra huset."

"Amelia, alla utom barnen, var märkta dödsätare, det jag har fått veta var att de var inne i en planering över hur de skulle kunna kväsa mig. Vi är inte förbi kriget ännu, Dumbledore är den som var broder i allt utom blod med den alla fruktade före Voldemort. Dumble _kunde_ ha räddat Tom Riddle från fattighuset, gett honom en framtid, men Dumble behövde någon alla fruktar, därför skapades Voldemort. Dumble behövde _mig_ att göra något för att få bort Voldi — Dumble behövde _få mig dödad — av Voldi_, innan han själv avsåg ens försöka. Alternativt att jag dödade Voldi och skulle klassas som den nya faran för samhället – som han skulle rädda er från. Vi vet att Dumble visste om horcrux, men han visste inte mängden av dem, jag tror han insåg att jag var ett — och att jag — enligt honom — måste dö innan Voldi kunde dö. Ni, vi, skulle ha gått under med Malfoy och Fudge kvar i makten, och en Dumbledore i Stortinget, för Voldi skulle ha kommit tillbaks efter min — och Albus död."

"Det inser jag också efter att ha sett det du visat, men hur ska jag någon — hur ska VI någonsin kunna tacka dig?"

"Genom att glömma att jag finns. Låta mig vara för mig själv."

"Är det vad du vill?"

"Ja, faktiskt är det så. Skulle jag gå på Hogwarts, så skulle varenda en titta på mig som _pojken-som-överlevde_, ingen skulle komma tillräckligt nära Harry Potter, för att lära känna mig."

"Du verkade inte vara så social när du var hos oss före Hogwarts heller. Och när jag tänker tillbaks på det. Det utbrott du hade — när du lämnade oss, det tog tre kraftfulla av mina närmast trogna aurorer att tillsammans med mig återinstallera skydden. Hur stark är du egentligen?"

"Jag hade då läst om det jag borde ha fått reda på, så jag var lite upprörd. Och som jag sa till Susan, den tid före Hogwarts hon hade med Hannah, kunde hon aldrig få igen, och jag ville inte ta det ifrån henne."

"Och hon avslöjade dig att leka med magi högt upp i Hogwarts utbildningslinje."

"Jag läste, och provade, tänkte inte så mycket på vilken nivå det var. Det var ju bara att läsa innantill, och göra det. Dessutom, jag har lätt att lära, det _kan_ bero av Voldis minnen i mig."

"Jo, det förstås. Men medge att det är förvånande då vanliga elever har svårt att få en fjäder att sväva medan du formar om saker och animerar dem."

"Jag hade haft flera dagar på mig att lära mig, så de var inte svårt. Men, hur blir det — där hemma, har det flytt många, och hur har det gått med Gringotts, hjälper de er nu?"

"Gringotts är på linjen att de som _inte är dömda_, är just det — inte dömda. Däremot har vi lyckats få deras transaktioner frysta, de kan inte få ut dem ur landet, och inte göra uttag. Så långt ställer de upp, just därför att de är _inbjudna_ att på ministeriet förklara sig fria från misstankar. De är alltså inte inspärrade eller förklarade som förrymda, bara efterlysta för förfrågning."

"Det är ju egentligen en stor framgång, så länge det fungerar, Dumbledore, har han försökt återetablera sig i maktens elit?"

"Försökt har han, men han har hållits tillbaks, och per nästa läsår efterträds han på Hogwarts av mig."

"Va? — varför ska du lämna ministeriet?"

"Det jag är säker på att du har gjort — utan att jag agerar på det utifrån min tjänst gör mig _kluven_ i min tjänsteverksamhet. Barn mördades hos Malfoys, ministern _mördades_ där — och jag är helt övertygad om att du var inblandad i _räden_ på Azkaban också. Nej — jag har inga bevis, inga andra än Albus eller de i hans ledband antyder på att du var dirrigent för de händelserna. Jag har tillfrågats och tackat _ja_ till tjänsten som rektor, i den tjänsten behöver jag inte känna ett behov att utreda den ouppklarade händelsen hos Malfoys."

"Så jag driver dig från ditt jobb — jag beklagar det djupt."

"Tvärt om min vän, nu kan jag forma framtidens beslutsfattare — och den uppväxande magibefolkningen, de som är vår framtid, tack vare dig tvingas Dumbledore tillbaks."

"Okej, lycka till då."

"Jag behöver DIG som lärare — så räkna med att göra mig sällskap."

"Amelia — vem skulle ta mig på allvar i en klass, förstaåeringarna möjligtvis."

"Harry — du kan mer än en i din ålder borde kunna, jag har lyckats ta del av dina studieresultat, de är minst sagt imponerande. Du har våren på dig att _växa på dig_, jo jag har förstått att Nymfodora Tonks inte är den enda med förmågan."

"Förklara dig."

"Det tog en tid med förhör, Snape påstods ha sökt ingredienserna som tog livet av Quirrell, så jag lät alla som fanns i diagongränd lämna sina minnen. Det har varit åtskilliga timmars minutiös spaning — Severus Snape syntes bara gå in på apoteket — ingen annan stans. Alltså — NÅGON skapade om sig att se ut som honom. Börjar du se mitt mönster?"

"Fortsätt."

"Tillräckligt många minnen visade hur en relativt ung person med alldagligt utseende fanns före och efter att _Snape_ syntes. Tidvändare, är inte helt okänt, så dina alibin håller inte om jag granskar dem närmare. Har du den förmågan, så är det fullt möjligt att det är du som gjorde razzian på Azkaban — också. Som sagt – ännu så länge har jag inga _bevis_, och jag vill aldrig få orsak att hitta några — förstår du mig?"

"Okej — jag visste du var bra, och grattis till ditt nya jobb, när slutar du ditt gamla?"

"Sista maj, efter det är det Hogwarts och förberedande verksamhet, och jag förväntar mig att se dig där — här är dina _personuppgifter_."

"Så jag har inget val?"

"Jo visst — om du vill att jag hellre ska fortsätta mitt gamla jobb, så har jag ännu ett par veckor på mig att ändra mig. Men på Hogwarts vill jag ha dig med."

"Som . . . Mark . . . Mark Barker?"

"Ja, ett intetsägande namn, inte många kommer att reagera på det, vilket är ganska praktiskt. Nå Harry — hur gammal är du _egentligen_, alltså hur mycket har du använt din tidvändare?"

"Oj, okej, skulle tänka mig att jag är mellan 16 och 18 år om man räknar levnadsdagar, jag har nog gjort lite fler än 1000 extra dagar sedan jag kom över den."

"Och du kan styra ditt utseende fritt?"

"Jo — fast inom gränser, jag kan inte bli — som du. Alltså jag måste vara man, och det är bara _utseendet_ jag ändrar."

"Det räcker bra, — är vi överens?"

"Så det är inte ett sätt att lura mig tillbaks till Europa för att kunna nagla dit mig för händelsen Malfoys?"

"Nej — Harry, det är inga baktankar från mig, och ingen annan ska veta vem du egentligen är."

"Okej, vilket ämne vill du att jag ska ha?"

"Försvar, men ämnet för ett nytt namn. _Överlevnadsteknik_. Det ska omfatta försvar mot angrepp, förbereda för evakuering vid angrepp, ta sig ur besvärliga situationer, den typen av inriktning, men den ska samtidigt ge bra betyg vid det gamla testet."

"Okej — jag har väl inget val då."

"Bra att du ser det så Harry."

—

*** Är den slut nu då? ***


End file.
